Watashi No Onii-san
by ameyukio2
Summary: Ganti summary: Sasuke dan Hinata saudara kembar yang terpisah karena perceraian orangtua. Bagaimana jika orang tua mereka kembali bersama?. Sasuke yang ingin agar hinata menyembunyikan persaudaraan mereka dan hinata yang ingin melupakan masa lalunya, belum lagi dia harus terlibat dengan si pirang naruto. Pair naruhina-sasusaku/ slide sasusiha-narusaku. No incest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_**Sasuke dan Hinata saudara kembar yang terpisah karena perceraian orangtua mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika tiba-tiba orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersama?. Sasuke yang belum bisa menerima keadaan malah ingin agar Hinata menyembunyikan setatus mereka sebagai saudara di sekolah, sedangkan karena suatu kejadian membuat Hinata sebisa mungkin tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke walaupun mereka adalah saudara kandung. **_

_**Bagaimanakah kisah keseharian sikembar Uchiha?**_

_**...**_

**chapter 1**

**Watashi No Onii-san **

**By Ameyukio2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Family, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**

**...**

" Hinata, kau sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang mu?!"

Hinata menghela nafas pelan mendengar seruan ibunya.

saat ini ia sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya dengan beberapa box kardus dan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai.

Memasukan beberapa barang kedalam box di didepannya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar Hinata.

Pintu terbuka pelan dan seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat masuk.

" Hinata kau dengar yang ibu katakan?."

Hinata menoleh ke arah ibunya dan tersenyum tipis.

" Aku dengar ibu, sebentar lagi aku selesai membereskannya."

Mikoto menghela nafas pelan.

" Baiklah, jika sudah selesai segeralah keluar makan malam sudah siap. Ibu akan menunggu di meja makan."

Mikoto kembali menutup pintu kamar Hinata dan berjalan menjauh.

Hinata kembali memasukan barang-barangnya. Setelah di rasanya semua barang telah masuk keboxnya, Hinata segera berjalan menuju dapur.

" Ibu."

Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja menoleh.

" Duduk lah." Mikoto menyodorkan semangkuk nasi ke arah Hinata yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat makan, Hinata memakan makannya dengan pelan.

" Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan makannya Mikoto memanggil.

" hum?"

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Melihat ibunya sejenak, Hinata menaruh sumpit yang ia pegang di sebelah mangkuk nasinya. Alih alih menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Hinata malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang hampir sama.

" Apa ibu bahagia?"

Mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hinata, Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

" Tentu saja ibu bahagia, walaupun terlambat setidaknya ayahmu mau mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya, lagi pula bukankah kau ingin agar keluarga kita utuh kembali?."

Inilah masalahnya ibu yang sudah berpisah dengan ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu tiba-tiba saja kembali bersama. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Hinata dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ayahnya di rumah kecil mereka. Untuk seukuran orang kaku yang gila berkerja seperti ayahnya yang hanya mengunjunginya saat sedang ada keperluan yang tidak jauh dari pekerjaan, tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut dan juga bingung pasalnya ayahnya datang tampa pemberitahuan seperti biasa dan ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

Saat itu Hinata tidak tau apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan, karna sejak hari itu dan beberapa hari setelahnya ibunya terlihat seperti orang linglung. Lalu tepat satu minggu kemudian Mikoto memberi tau Hinata jika ia dan Fugaku, ayah Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali bersama.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Hinata adalah apa alasan ibunya mau kembali dengan ayahnya. Tapi segera Hinata mendapat spekulasi jika bukan karna Mikoto yang masih mencintai fugaku, mungkin saja karena masalah yang sedang di alami Hinata saat ini. Lalu yang kedua adalah rasa syukur. Jika ayah dan ibunya kembali bersama, itu berarti ibunya tidak perlu lagi susah payah membanting tulang untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Lalu yang terakhir, hal terakhir yang terlintas di benak Hinata ada khawatir. Khawatir bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan kakaknya, bukan itachi karna selepas perceraian kedua orang tuanya Hinata dan Itachi masih sering berkirim kabar, bahkan hampir setiap liburan musim panas Itachi akan berkunjung ke Kyoto, tempat Hinata dan ibunya tinggal. Tapi masalahnya ada pada kakak kembarnya, Sasuke. Kakak yang hanya beda delapan menit dari Hinata, itu yang membuat Hinata enggan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di Tokyo.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar Mikoto yang memanggil namanya.

" Aku bahagia jika ibu bahagia jadi tengan saja. Ahh terimakasi makanannya, apa ibu sudah selesai?"

Hinata bangkit membawa piring kosong menuju bak cuci piring.

" Jika ibu sudah selesai biar aku yang merapikannya, sebaiknya ibu istirahat. Seharian ini pasti ibu lelah karena mengepack barang yang akan di bawa besok."

Hinata mulai menghidupkan air dan mencuci piringnya.

" Baik lah." Mikoto beranjak dari kursinya.

" Ibu?." Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Apa nanti.. " Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, matanya menatap piring yang ia pegang dengan pandangan kosong.

" Apa nanti aku harus merubah merubah marga ku menjadi Uchiha kembali?."

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi ibunya, karna saat ini posisinya yang masih menghadap bak cuci piring. Setelah orang tuanya bercerai Hinata mengubah nama depannya mengikuti Mikoto yang sebelum mengandang nama Uchiha menjadi Hyuuga.

" Keputusan ada ditangan mu Hinata, ibu tidak akan melarang kau ingin menngunakan marga Uchiha atau Hyuuga. Karna bagi ibu kau tetap Hinata putri kecil ibu."

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Mikoto yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya membuat Perasaannya berubah menjadi lebih baik.

" Tapi kau pasti tau jika ayahmu mungkin menginginkan agar kau kembali menyandang marga Uchiha, saat ayahmu tau kau mengganti marga menjadi Hyuuga dia terlihag sedikit kecewa."

" Aku mengerti ibu." Hinata tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

**...**

Dan disinilah Hinata, didepan rumah yang mungkin berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya di Kyoto. Jika di lihat dari luar, orang pasti akan mengira jika rumah ini begaya tradisional Jepang. Tapi nyatanya didalamnya sudah banyak berubah menjadi lebih modern. Bisa di bilang rumah ini memiliki desain tradisional dan modern.

Hinata masih memperhatikan sekeliling rumah, ia bisa melihat ada gambar kipas yang adalah lambang keluarga Uchiha.

" Hinata, bisa bantu ibu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang sedang membantu petugas express menurunkan barang-barang mereka. Hinata melangkah mendekati Mikoto dan mengambil box yang di bawa Mikoto.

" Ibu biar aku saja, lebih baik ibu istirahat saja dulu. Ibu pasti lelah jarak dari Kyoto ke Tokyo kan jauh jadi biar aku saja yang membantu oji-san menurunkan barang-barang."

" Hinata, ibu ini masih belum terlalu tua jadi masih kuat untuk melakukan semua ini."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan mendengar ibunya yang cukup keras kepala. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan terlihat laki-laki jangkung bergegas datang menghampiri Hinata dan Mikoto.

" Ibuu! "

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh jika saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik. Dengan tidak berprasaannya Itachi mendorong Hinata hanya untuk bisa memeluk Mikoto.

" Bagaimana perjalanannya? Maaf aku dan ayah tidak bisa menjemput. Tiba-tiba tadi ada rapat mendadak." mendengar itu Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa, ibu mengerti ayahmu sudah memberi tau ibu lagi pula akan butuh waktu lama jika kalian harus datang ke Kyoto hanya untuk menjemput ibu."

Melihat tingkah kakak sulungnya yang sangat bukan Uchiha sekali, Hinata hanya mencibir kakaknya itu. Saat itu lah Hinata sadar jika bukan hanya Itachi yang menyambut kedatangannya, ada ayahnya juga disana, tapi entah kenapa Hinata masih belum melihat Sasuke.

" Hei" Hinata menoleh dan melihat Itachi yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

" Kau tidak ingin memeluk nii-san Hinata? Memangnya tidak rindu dengan onii-san mu ini?"

" Untuk apa rindu, lagi pula terakhir kita bertemu saat musim panas 3 bulan lalu nii-san."

Walaupun mengakatan itu tapi Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan menyambut pelukan Itachi, dapat Hinata dengar bisikan Itachi yang mengucapkan selamat datang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata .

" Ehemn." mendengar deheman dari sang ayah membuat Itachi melepas pelukannya.

" Ayo masuk udara sudah semakin dingin, barang-barang kalian biar pelayan yang mengurusnya." Fugaku melangkah masuk bersama Mikoto meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata.

" Ayo masuk Hinata, nii-san akan menunjukan kamar mu." Itachi menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu mengikutinya, namun Hinata tetap bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

" Ada apa Hinata? "

" Sasuke-nii dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. "

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana tapi sudah sejak pagi tadi dia pergi dan masih belum pulang dan aku tidak tau dia pergi kemana karna handphone nya tidak bisa dihubungi."

**...**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, merasa tenggorokannya kering membuat mau tidak mau Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Saat akan melewati pintu kamar yang terdapat tanda dilarang masuk, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu. Itachi bilang ini kamar Sasuke.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan Hinata kembali melanjutukan langkahnya menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah.

**...**

Sasuke baru saja sampai rumah puku 2 pagi. Seharian ini dia pergi mengungsi ke rumah Naruto, padahal dia tau jika hari ini ibu dan saudari kembarnya akan pindah kemari. Sebenarnya saat orang tuanya berpisah dulu, Sasuke lah orang yang paling tidak setuju.

Saat tiba-tiba ibunya bilang jika ia dan ayahnya sudah bercerai dan akan pindah ke Kyoto bersama Hinata tentu saja membuat Sasuke yang saat itu berusia dua belas tahun kaget, dan saat Sasuke bertanya apakah ia juga akan ikut dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dan permohonan maaf dari Mikoto membuat dia benar benar mengamuk. Mengeluarkan semua umpat yang dia ketahui dan mengatakan semuanua tidak adil, mengapa mereka memisahkannya dengan Hinata, mengapa hanya Hinata yang pergi. Saat puas mengamuk Sasuke mengurung diri di kamar seharian meninggalkan ibunya yang menangis. Sasuke kira ibunya akan berubah pikiran namun keesokan harinya ternyata ibu dan adiknya sudah tidak bisa ia temukan lagi.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas, dia masih belum siap menemui ibu dan adiknya itu. Saat melewati ruang tamu, matanya menyipit saat melihat lampu dapur yang remang-remang. Bukan, sepertinya itu bukan lampu dapur dengan pelan Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur. Saat tepat berada di dapur Sasuke melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih sedang menggeledah isi kulkas milik.

Dengan sekali gerak Sasuke menghidupkan lampu dapur ingin melihat wajah perempuan tersebut.

" SIAPA KAU! "

Hinata yang kaget karena lampu dapur tiba-tiba saja menyala dan mendengar suar seseorang yang berteriak padanya kontan membuat gelas dan roti ditangannya terjatuh.

" KYAAAA! "

karna kaget juga yang membuat Hinata berteriak. Hinata membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

" Kau! "

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Watashi No Onii-san **

**By Ameyukio2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku NaruHina]**

**Romance, Family, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**

_**...**_

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**Sasuke melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih sedang menggeledah isi kulkas milik. **__**Dengan sekali gerak Sasuke menghidupkan lampu dapur ingin melihat wajah perempuan tersebut. **_

_**" SIAPA KAU! "**_

_**Hinata yang kaget karena lampu dapur tiba-tiba saja menyala dan mendengar suar seseorang yang berteriak padanya kontan membuat gelas dan roti ditangannya terjatuh. **_

_**" KYAAAA! "**_

_**karna kaget juga yang membuat Hinata berteriak. Hinata membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. **_

_**" Kau! "**_

_**...**_

Hinata dan Sasuke masih belum lepas dari rasa terkejut saat suara ribut di lantai dua mendekat.

" Ada apa? Ada apa?!"

" Mikoto biar aku yang periksa, lebih baik kau diam disini."

" Tidak, aku ikut. Itu suara teriakan Hinata."

" Ayah, ibu lebih baik membawa senjata. "

Lalu derap langkah terdengar mendekati dapur.

" Ada apa ini?!."

Hinata dan Sasuke tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya saat mereka mendengar suara Fugaku.

" Ehh, ayah. Aku baik-baik saja hanya terkejut."

Karna lampu dapur yang sudah terang benerang Hinata dan Sasuke dapat melihat Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya yang berada di ambang puintu dapur. Alis Sasuke mengerut saat dilihat apa yang di bawa ayah dan kakaknya. Itachi dengan tongkat bisbol dan fukagu dengan katana milik keluarga Uchiha.

...

" Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?."

Hinata meringis mendengar suara dingin ayahnya, setelah membereskan kekacauan yang Hinata buat, sekarang ia dan Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu, di kelilingi oleh ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

" etoo, tadi aku terbangun karena haus jadi pergi kedapur untuk minum." Hinata menunduk sambil meremas rok tidurnya.

" Dan kau Sasuke? "

Sasuke duduk bersandar disofa sambil membuang muka.

" Aku baru pulang dan melihat dia sedang menggeledah kulkas tampa menyalakan lampu dapur, jadi kukira dia maling."

" Dan apa alasan mu baru pulang dini hari seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkan mu jika hari ini ibu dan adik mu kembali kerumah. Bisa bisanya kau.. " teguran Fugaku berhenti saat lengan kanannya dipegang oleh sang istri.

" kau sudah makan malam Sasuke?. Ibu bisa memasakan mu sesuatu."

" Aku lelah dan ingin segera tidur. " Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu tampa menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

" Sasuke dimana sopan santunmu!."

" Sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia memang lelah dan kau Hinata, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Besok hari pertama mu sekolah bukan." Mikoto menatap punggung sasuke yang bejalan menjauh dengan ekspresi sedih.

" Baik ibu."

Hinata beranjak menuju kamarnya di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. Satu yang ia sadari mungkin bukan hanya ia yang berubah tapi Sasuke juga. Dan mungkin semua tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

...

Suara kicauan burung terdengar dari luar jendela kamar Hinata, melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidur yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Hinata mulai bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah dan ia harus bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Pukul 7 pagi Hinata sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, karena ini hari pertama jadi Hinata akan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas. Setelah di rasa penampilannya cukup rapi Hinata mengambil tasnya dan keluar menuju meja makan.

" Selamat pagi." Hinata duduk di samping Itachi yang memang sudah berada lebih dulu di meja makan.

" Hmm, pagi." balas Fugaku sambil tetap berfokus dengan koran yang ia baca.

" pagi juga Hina-tan." balas Itachi sambil tersenyum.

" Jangan memanggilku seperti itu nii-san." Hinata cemberut mendengar panggilan Itachi.

" kenapa? Dulu kau suka jika aku panggil seperti itu."

" aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Itachi terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Hinata.

" Kau ini baru 17 tahun jadi masih di bawah umur."

Mendengar itu Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal, di luar sana pasti tidak ada yang tau sikap kakaknya yg konyol ini karena jika selain dengan keluarganya Itachi selalu menunjukan wajah datar dan dingin.

" makanan sudah siap"

Mikoto muncul dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa potong roti bakar, Hinata mencomot 2 buat roti bakar, manaruh di piringnya lalu mulai memakan sarapannya. Walaupun di kediaman Uchiha memiliki banyak pelayan tapi untuk urusan memasak Mikoto lebih suka untuk memasak sendiri dari pada harus menyuruh pelayan.

" Dimana Sasuke? Apa dia masih belum bangun?"

Mikoto duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Saat itulah Sasuke terlihat menuruni tangga sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

" Pagi Sasuke, sarapan dulu."

Sasuke melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata bisa lihat senyum lembut ibunya perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih.

" Sasuke." terdengar suara Fugaku yang ternyata sudah menaruh koran paginya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

" Sarapan." Hanya dengan satu kata dan itu membuat Sasuke membalikan badannya dan duduk di samping Hinata. Mikoto tersenyum senang lalu menaruh dua potong roti bakar di piring Sasuke.

Suasana dimeja makan di isi oleh keheningan.

" Aku selsai." Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduk.

" Sasuke, ajak Hinata sekalian." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih duduk disampingnya.

" Ayah, aku bisa.. " melihat Fugaku yang sedang menatap nya membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

" Ayah benar Hinata, lagi pula kalian kan satu sekolah jadi akan lebih baik jika kalian berangkat bersama".

" Baiklah."

Hinata mengambil tasnya lalu dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu pergi menuju garasi.

Hanya ada keheningan yang sangat canggung di dalam mobil sport berwarna lightblue milik Sasuke. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang memulai percakapan walau pun sebenarnya, dalam hati mereka ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menepikan mobilnya membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Hinata diam. Masih menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya.

" Aku tidak ingin sampai ada yang tau jika kita saudara."

" Hah?"

Apa baru saja kakanya ini mengatakan jika ia tidak ingin ada yang tau bahwa mereka punya hubungan keluarga?. Hinata memandang Sasuke seasakan Sasuke mengatakan hal yang paling gila yang pernah ia dengar.

" Mungkin para guru sudah tau kita saudara, tapi aku tidak ingin sampai ada siswa yang tau bahwa kau adalah kembaranku. Aku tidak perduli kau akan di tempatkan di kelas apa tapi.. "

" Tunggu dulu. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"

_'kau?'_

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan kau bukan nii-san seperti dulu. Hei bagaimana pun Sasuke tetap kakak Hinata walau hanya berbeda delapan menit.

" Ya. Jadi sebaiknya kau turun disini, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita berangkat bersama."

Hinata tediam. Banyak perasaan yang tercampur aduk di hatinya. Marah, tersinggung dan kecewa.

" Hah! Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin berangkat bersama mu!."

Hinata mengambil tasnya yang berada di jok belakang mobil lalu keluar dan membanting pintu mobil mewah Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke masih melihat Hinata yang berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan muka merah padam, dengan muka datar Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat menuju sekolah.

Hinata menghentikan jalannya saat mobil Sasuke melaju cepat melewatinya. Hinata menatap tidak percaya.

" Dia benar-benar meninggalkan ku?." entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja air mata Hinata menetes. Cepat-cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

" Menyebalkan."

...

Hinata berjalan mengikuti seorang guru yang baru di ketahuinya bernama Kurenai menuju kelasnya, lorong sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena memang jam pelajar sudah di mulai 10 menit lalu, tadi Hinata sempat mengunjungi kepala sekolah untuk melapor sekaligus meminta agar hubungannya dan Sasuke dirahasiakan.

Hinata diam di depan pintu kelas yang masih tertutup, dari sini Hinata bisa mendengar suara ribut yang ada di dalam kelas mungkin masih belum ada guru. Hinata melirik kepapan yang ada di atas pintu kelan yang bertuliskan kelas 2-3.

" Hyuuga-san."

Merasa di panggil, Hinata melihat ternyata Kurenai-sensei sudah berada di dalam kelas bersama seorang guru yang Hinata masih belum tau namanya. Kurenai tampak berbincang sebentar dengan guru berambut silver itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu". Hinata memasuki kelas. Seketika kelas yang awalnya berisik berubah menjadi sunyi. Hinata sedikit menunduk, gugup karena banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mendongak dan sedikit tersenyum.

" Ohayougozaimasu Hyuuga Hinata desu yorushiku o negai shimasu."

Hinata membungkuk selama beberapa saat lalu kembali menegakan badannya.

" Hyuuga? " guru di sebelah Hinata mengerutkan alis sambil kembali mengecek absen baru yang ia pegang. Mengerti maksud dari gurunya itu, Hinata menghampiri gurunya dan menjelaskan jika dia menggunakan marga ibunya bukan memggunakan marga Uchiha seperti yang tertulis di buku absen dan sudah mendapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah.

" Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di belakang Haruno. Haruno angkat tangan mu."

Seorang gadis berambut pendek mengangkat tangannya. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tersenyum sekilah pada gadis yang duduk didepannya lalu duduk dibangkunya sambil mengamati guru yang belakangan Hinata tau bernama Kakashi.

...

Tbc

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya**

**Jejak kalian penyemangat ku hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3**_

_**Watashi No Onii-san **_

_**By Ameyukio2**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**_

_**Romance, Family, Drama**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**" Hyuuga? " guru di sebelah Hinata mengerutkan alis sambil kembali mengecek absen baru yang ia pegang. Mengerti maksud dari gurunya itu, Hinata menghampiri gurunya dan menjelaskan jika dia menggunakan marga ibunya bukan memggunakan marga Uchiha seperti yang tertulis di buku absen dan sudah mendapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah. **_

_**" Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di belakang Haruno. Haruno angkat tangan mu." **_

_**Seorang gadis berambut pendek mengangkat tangannya. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tersenyum sekilah pada gadis yang duduk didepannya lalu duduk dibangkunya sambil mengamati guru yang belakangan Hinata tau bernama Kakashi.**_

_**...**_

KRIIING!

Bel berbunyi menandakan kelas Kakashi-sensei telah berakhir. Tadi beberapa menit setelah Kakashi-sensei keluar dari kelas seorang guru piket datang dan mengakatan bahwa guru yang mengajar saat ini tidak bisa datang karena berhalangan, dan itu berarti satu jam kedepan kelas Hinata adalah jam kosong. Hinata menghembuskan nafas. Tempat duduknya berada tepat di samping jendela jadi Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat lapangan sepak bola yang berisi oleh murid kelas lain. Mungkin sedang pelajaran olah raga pikir Hinata. Hinata tersentak saat ia merasa seseorang yang menyapanya

" Hai" seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan model ponytail berdiri di samping mejanya, di sebelahnya ada gadis berambut pendek yang Hinata tau bernama Haruno Sakura. Rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink muda mengingatkan Hinata pada musim semi.

" Hai."

" Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino dan yang di sebelahku ini Haruno Sakura."

" Halo Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Ino tersenyum lebar.

" Kami tau, tadi kau sudah memperkenalkan diri bukan, lagi pula tidak usah terlalu formal panggil Ino dan Sakura saja, dan kami akan memanggil mu Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Lalu dilihatnya Ino yang menarik kursinya yang berada di samping meja Sakura kearah Hinata. Sakura juga mebalikan kursinya menghadap Hinata.

" Kau pindahan dari Kyoto kan? Bagaimana suasana disana?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

Hinata bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Aa uhmm, terlihat seperti Tokyo mungkin. Tapi tidak seramai Tokyo."

Ino baru saja ingin menanggapi saat tiba-tiba pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar membuat semua penghuni kelas menoleh kearah pintu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki kelas, di belakangnya ada empat pemuda yang mengikutinya. Hinata kenal salah satu dari mereka, karena ada Sasuke di sana.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!." Mendengar bentakan pemuda pirang tersebut membuat seisi kelas kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Kelima laki-laki itu berjalan menuju bangku belakang. Si pirang melemparkan tasnya di meja lalu dengan kasar duduk di bangkunya.

" Akhh, dasar nenek tua itu! Telingaku sakit mendengar ceramahnya."

" Itu salahmu sendiri yang terlalu berisik Naruto." seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek menimpali.

" Akhh! sejak awal ini salahnya si teme. Kalau saja aku tidak mengikuti teme yang bolos, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu kepala sekolah."

" Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengikutiku membolos." jawab Sasuke tenang.

" Apa kau bilang! Kau-"

" Akhh berisik, aku sudah lelah karena mendengar ocehan kepala sekolah, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu Naruto. Aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu aku!"

Hinata bisa lihat si pirang akan menanggapi perkataan si pemuda berkuncir.

" Mereka ribut sekali ya." Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya saat Sakura mulai berbicara.

" Kau tau mereka?"

" Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tidak tau siapa mereka di sekolah ini." jawab Ino.

" Kau tau, di sekolah kita ini hampir semua siswanya adalah anak dari orang penting." jawab Sakura.

" Iya benar kata Sakura. Sebenarnya di sekolah ini ada peraturan tidak tertulis."

" Peraturan tidak tertulis?" ucap Hinata penasaran.

" Iya, disini yang seorang anak pengusaha kaya atau orang penting, disebut kasta atas. Lalu yang orang tuanya adalah bawahan dari orang penting, tapi masih mempunyai jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, disebut kasta menengah. Dan terakhir anak yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini melalui beasiswa dan keringanan biaya, termasuk golongan kasta bawah."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan Ino. Konoha Internasional School, Hinata memang tau kalau sekolah di isi dengan orang-orang berduit, karna biayanya yang mahal. Jika di bandingkan dengan sekolahnya yang dulu, mungkin biaya satu tahun bersekolah disini sama dengan tiga tahun biaya disekolah Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak tau jika di sekolah ini terdapat golongan kasta. Jangan-jangan disini juga ada pembulian.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat pikiran itu melintas di otaknya.

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mereka berlima?" tanya Hinata.

" Nah, mereka itu termasuk golongan atas dan genk yang menguasai sekolah. Kau ingat si pirang tadi?" tampa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Ino melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ayahnya pemilik dari Nauzu Group salah satu perusahaan siaran terbesar di Jepang, lalu ibunya adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Oh jangan lupakan kepala sekolah kita Tsunade-sama, beliau adalah neneknya Naruto sekaligus pemilik dari Senju hospital." Hinata tecengang mendengar penjelasan Ino, bukan karna tau apa jabatan orang tua Naruto, tapi Hinata lebih kaget saat ia tau jika kepala sekolah yang tadi ditemuinya adalah nenek Naruto.

" Kau pasti tidak menyangka jika Tsunade-sama yang terlihat muda itu adalah neneknya Naruto, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Lalu apa kau lihat pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Naruto? Itu yang berambut hitam dan mempunyai tatapan mata dingin." Hinata menoleh dan lansung tau siapa yang di maksud Ino.

" Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ayahnya pemilik Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan property dan resort yang selama 3 tahun belakangan ini termasuk dari 5 perusahaan berpengaruh di Jepang. Aku tidak tau apa pekerjaan ibunya, tapi sepertinya ada yang bilang jika ibu Sasuke adalah seorang patissiere terkenal. Sasuke juga termasuk pangeran di sekolah ini sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain." Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ibunya memang pintar memasak apa lagi membuat hidangan penutup, tapi ibukan tidak seterkenal itu.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya." tanya Hinata.

" Oh iya, lalu pemuda yang berambut merah itu namanya Sabaku Gaara." Hinata menoleh lagi melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Pemuda itu terlihat misterius. Hinata tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura saat tiba-tiba saja Gaara menatap Hinata.

" Lalu, apa pekerjaan ayahnya?." tanya Hinata.

" Ayahnya pemilik Sabaku Group. Perusahaan itu yang menaungi beberapa arsitek terbaik, selain itu Sabaku Group juga termasuk perusahaan pengekspor pasir dan batu bara terbesar di Jepang. Kabarnya design Blue House adalah salah satu yang di rancangan mereka."

" Lalu yang sedang menggambar sambil tersenyum itu, namanya Shimura Sai. Ayahnya pemilik Shimura Art School. Semua keluarganya itu seorang seniman terkenal, baru baru ini lukisan kakaknya mendapatkan penghargaan seni. Tapi ada juga yang bilang jika keluarga Shimura masih memiliki hubungan dengan yakuza." lanjut Ino.

" Dan yang terakhir, adalah Nara Shikamaru. kau lihat? Pemuda berkuncir yang sedang tidur itu. Ayahnya kepala badan intelejen Jepang. Walaupun terlihat malas dan sering tidur dikelas, Shikamaru termasuk siswa paling jenius di sekolah ini, IQ nya bahkan lebih dari 200. Tapi sayang dia terlalu pemalas walaupun nilainya selalu bagus. Aku bingung kenapa mereka semua bisa mendapat nilai yang hampir sempurna padahal mereka jarang menghadiri kelas." gerutu Ino.

" Kau tau banyak tentang mereka ya Ino-san."

" Tentu saja aku tau. aku mempunyai sumber terpercaya." ucap Ino bangga.

" Tentu saja sumber terpercaya. Kau dan Shikamaru kan bertetangga sejak kecil."

" Kau juga berteman dengan Naruto sejak kecil." dan selanjutnya di isi dengan perdebatan antara Sakura dan Ino. Lalu tiba tiba Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata.

" Lebih baik kau jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka Hinata. Terlebih dengan Sasuke dan Naruto."

" Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

" kau tau, mereka bisa di sebut berandalan sekolah ini. Apa lagi dengan kedudukan orang tua mereka. Tidak ada yang berani melawan mereka. Mereka bukan tipe pengganggu sebenarnya, tapi jika kau mencari masalah dengan mereka sengaja atau tidak. Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa tenang bersekolah disini." lanjut Sakura.

" Benarkah?"

" iya benar, orang yang duduk dibangku mu dulu juga pindah karena itu. Kau ingat kan Sakura, tentang Kawaki-san."

" ah benar, katanya Kawaki-san berani menantang mereka. Karena Naruto merebut pacarnya. Padahal pacarnya saja yang selalu mengejar ngejar Naruto."

" karna itu sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah dengan mereka." ucap Sakura serius.

Hinata terdiam sebentar memikirkan sesuatu.

" baiklah, akan ku usahakan. Lagi pula tidak ada yang tau masa depan seperti apa." Hinata mengangkat bahunya cuek.

" lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Ino dan Sakura menatap Hinata dengan bingung.

" Maksud ku dari ketiga kasta, kalian termasuk yang mana?" Ino dan Sakura meringis mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Tidak menyangka akan langsung di tanya oleh Hinata.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan adanya kasta di sekolah ini. Walaupun aku berteman dengan Shikamaru, bukan berarti keluargaku bernasib sama seperti keluarga Shikamaru. Ayahku hanya salah satu bawahan ayah Shikamaru dan ibuku mempunyai toko bunga, memang tidak besar tapi setidaknya pengasilan mereka cukup untuk menyekolahkan ku disini." jawab Ino. Lalu pandangan hinata beralih ke Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-san?."

" ehh, e-to. Aku sekolah disini karena beasiswa. Ayah dan ibu ku bekerja di toko obat tradisional peninggalan keluarga ibu ku." sejenak suasana di antara mereka bertiga menjadi canggung.

" a- ahh. Kau tau Hinata, Sakura ini orangnya pintar loh. Walaupun masih kalah dengan Shikamaru, Sakura kadang juga mengajariku mata pelajaran yang susah benarkan Sakura." Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi ocehan Ino.

" Bukankah itu hebat. Aku kira sekarang tidak banyak ada toko obat tradisional. Apa keluargamu juga bisa meracik obat?"

Sakura tercengang, biasanya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya saat tau latar belakang Sakura di sekolah ini. Yang ada mereka akan menatap remeh Sakura. Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis itu terlihat biasa biasa saja malah cenderung tertarik. Sakura dan Ino saling pandang.

" Sebagian besar obat yang ada di toko kami adalah racikan sendiri." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

" benarkah? Lain kali ajari aku meracik obat." ucap Hinata semangat. Seketika suasana menjadi cair kembali

" Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau termasuk golongan yang man- akhh, apa apaan kau Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura kesal sambil mengusap lengannya merah karena dicubit.

" Menanyakan itu di hari pertama Hinata, itu tidak sopan Ino." mendengar itu membuat ino menggerutu tidak jelas.

" Tidak masalah, saat di Kyoto dulu ibuku hanya bekerja di toko kue. Aku dan ibuku pindah ke Tokyo, karna ibuku rujuk dengan ayahku." Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia terlihat manis saat tetawa belum lagi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Hinata, membuat Sakura dan Ino tertegun.

" Kyaaa. Hinata kau sangan manis" saat Hinata sadar, ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Ino.

Mendengar teriakan Ino. Beberapa penghuni kelas menoleh ketempat Hinata. Ada yang memberikan pandangan meremehkan dan terusik. Tentu saja itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Saat masuk tadi Sasuke sempat kaget karena Hinata berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

...

Hinata tiba di rumah tepat pukul 6 sore. Keringat masih menetes dari dahi hinata. Saat pulang sekolah tadi Hinata hanya menaiki bus sekali dan selanjutnya ia berjalan kaki sampai rumah.

" Tadaima."

" okaeri nasai Hinata-sama." seorang pelayan datang menyambut Hinata. Biasanya setiap pulang sekolah ibunya selalu menyambutnya pulang tapi sekarang rumah besar keluarga Uchiha terlihat sepi kecuali para pelayan yang berlalu lalang.

" biar saya bawakan tasnya." Baru saja pelayan itu ingin mengambil tas yang berada dipundak Hinata, tapi gadis itu menolak.

" tidak usah bi, saya bisa sendiri. Kemana yang lain?"

" eto. Nyonya dan tuan pergi sejak tadi pagi. Lalu biasanya Itachi-sama pulang kantor paling cepat saat jam makan malam. Sedangkan Sasuke-sama tadi sempat pulang tapi satu jam kemudian dia pergi dengan teman-temannya."

Hinata menghela nafas. Dengan kata lain hanya ada Hinata dirumah ini sekarang.

" apa ada sesuatu yang anda perlukan?" Hinata menggeleng.

" tidak ada bi. Aku ingin kekamar saja."

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya. Masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tampa sadar Hinata sudah tertidur pulas.

...

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya, tampa menjawab sapaan para pelayan. Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Hinata, Sasuke berhenti lalu berbalik kedepan pintu kamar Hinata, pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuat Sasuke penasaran, dengan pelan Sasuke mendorong pintu kamar Hinata.

Hal yang terpikirkan saat melihat kamar Hinata adalah rapi dan nyaman. Kamar Hinata dipenuhi warna putih dengan sedikit warna ungu muda. Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata dan melihat gadis itu sedang tertidur dengan masih menggunakan seragan sekolahnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, posisi gadis itu yang tidur menyamping membuat beberapa helaian rambut Hinata menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk lalu sedikit merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata kebelakang telinga kanan Hinata. Mengecup pipi itu pelan lalu berbisik.

" okaeri Hinata-chan."

...

Tbc

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Watashi No Onii-san **

**By Ameyukio2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Family, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**

**...**

_**Previous Chap :**_

**Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, posisi gadis itu yang tidur menyamping membuat beberapa helaian rambut Hinata menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk lalu sedikit merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata kebelakang telinga kanan Hinata. Mengecup pipi itu pelan lalu berbisik.**

**" okaeri Hinata-chan."**

" Hinata"

" Hinata"

Hinata merasakan seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan.

" Hinata, hei."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, dia bisa mendengar seseorang yang sedang memanggil namanya.

" Hei, bangun putri tidur." masih dengan setengah mengantuk Hinata mendudukan dirinya. Mengucek matanya yang silau, Hinata melihat Itachi yang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

" Nii-san?" masih dengan suar khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, lalu Hinata melirik jam yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

' sepertinya aku ketiduran.'

Itachi mengacak poni Hinata. " Baiklah tuan putri, cepat bangun dan turun kebawah. Makan malam sudah siap."

" Nii-san kapan pulang?" masih merasa belum sepenuhnya sadar membuat Hinata tidak menghiraukan kelakuan Itachi.

" Baru saja. Ayo ganti bajumu dan makan malam bersama."

" uhm, baik lah."

Hinata berjalan dengan malas menuju lemari.

" lagi pula kenapa kau tidak ganti baju dulu sebelum tidur Hinata?" Hinata mengambil kaos polos berwarna biru muda dan celana selutut lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

" Mau sampai kapan nii-san disini?" ahh sertinya Hinata sudah mulai sadar.

Itachi tertawa. " Memangnya kenapa? Dulu saat kau kecil aku juga sering mengganti bajumu dan Sasuke."

Hinata menaruh bajunya ke tempat tidur lalu mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

" Mou, itu sudah lama nii-san. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku, lagi pula kenapa nii-san bisa masuk ke kamarku sih, itu melanggar privasi tau!."

" Hahaha. Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti." Itachi berbalik menghadap Hinata dan mengacak poni adik kesayanganya itu.

" Ahkk. Nii-san hentikan." Itachi tertawa lepas melihat adiknya yang ceberut lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

" Cepat ganti baju dan ayo makan bersama."

...

Sasuke duduk di meja makan menunggu Itachi yang sedang memanggil Hinata. Dari sini Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang sedikit keras dan suara tawa Itachi. Pasti Itachi menahili Hinata. Sasuke mengetuk meja makan dengan kesal, saat ini hanya ada dia di meja makan, jika saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Itachi saat keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sekarang pasti sasuke sudah berada dikamarnya.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukan saat hinata tiba-tiba sana berbalik membelakanginya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menegak kan badannya dan keluar dari kamak Hinata._

_" Sasuke?" dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh keasal suara, dan ia melihat Itachi yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Itachi masih terlihat rapi dengan pakian kantornya, hanya dasinya saja yang sengaja di longgarkan._

_" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." _

_" Tidak ada." Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain membuat Itachi semakin menyipitkan matanya, ia tau jika Sasuke sedang berbohong._

_" Kau habis dari kamar Hinata?" sasuke terkejut, tapi segera ia ubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi datar kembali._

_" Pintu kamarnya terbuka jadi aku hanya menutupnya, seharusnya dia menutup rapat pintunya jika ingin tidur. Bagaimana jika ada pencuri dan orang jahat." Sasuke ingin menuju kamarnya namun berhenti saat Itachi memanggilnya lagi._

_" Ayo turun dan makan malam bersama, aku sudah membeli makan." _

_" Hmm." Sasuke merubah arahnya menuju tangga. _

_**Flasback end**_

Dari sekian banyak orang, hanya Itachi yang bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi penurut, ayahnya bahkan sampai lepas tangan tentang Sasuke.

Kursi di selebah Sasuke bergeser, Hinata duduk di ikuti dengan Itachi yang keluar sambil membawa bungkusan makanan.

" Tadi saat pulang nii-san mampir di restoran shusi, kalian pasti lapar bukan. Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa pulang selama beberapa hari."

Itachi duduk didepan Hinata dan mulai memakan makan malam mereka.

" Bagaimana harimu Hinata?"

" Baik nii-san" Hinata memakan sushinya, lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa di ceritakan kepada kakaknya itu.

"Dan kau Sasuke?, aku tau kau membolos hari ini."

"Hmm." jawab Sasuke sekenannya membuat Itachi menghela nafas.

" Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?, nilaimu memang bagus. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuat banyak masalah."

" aku tidak membuat masalah, mereka yang mencari masalah pada ku." masih dengan tenang Sasuke menyantap sushi yang ada dipiringnya.

" Sasuke-"

" Aku selesai. Terimakasi atas makanannya." sasuke beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

" hahhh~. Anak itu benar-benar." Itachi bersandar dikursinya dan memijit kening keningnya pelan. Harus bagaimana lagi caranya memberi tau Sasuke.

" Kakak." Itachi melihat Hinata, sekilas ia lupa akan keberadaan gadis itu.

" Ada apa kau ingin tambah lagi?."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau, apa Sasuke seperti itu karna aku?. Apa karna aku dan ibu yang pindah ke Kyoto?" Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan ingin tau.

" Hinata-"

" Apa benar begitu? Apa sikapnya berubah karna aku pergi bersama ibu sedangkan dia tidak?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa kesal.

" Tidak hinata, bukan begitu."

" Lalu apa? Dia bahkan bersikap dingin padaku dan ibu. Aku tidak masalah jika dia bersikap seperti itu pada ku tapi tidak dengan ibu. Sasuke-nii bahkan tidak tau apa-apa."

Hinata menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sebenarnya setelah bercerai dan pindah Mikoto sempat depresi memikirkan Sasuke. Ibu mana yang mau berpisah dengan anaknya. Saat itu Mikoto juga ingin mengajak Sasuke tapi karna hak asuh Sasuke jatuh pada Fugaku, sedangkan hak asuh Hinata jatuh pada Mikoto. Itachi yang saat itu berusia 17 tahun saat itu di anggap sudah cukup dewasa hingga bisa memilih tinggal bersama siapa. Dan Itachi yang lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya semakin membuat hati Mikoto hancur, dan Hinata lah yang menjadi saksi hidup bagaimana depresinya Mikoto.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Hinata dan memegang tangan Hinata.

" Tidak Hinata. Ini bukan salah mu atau ibu, kalian berdua tidak salah apa-apa. Ini semua salah kakak dan ayah yang terlalu sibuk dan tidak memperhatikan Sasuke."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang dulu menolak perceraian kedua orang tua mereka, Itachi pun sama. Karena itu setelah ibunya pergi. Itachi yang masih remaja menjadi tidak pernah diam rumah, bermain dengan teman- teman berandalnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri tampa ada yang menperhatikan karena ayahnya pun jauh manjadi lebih sibuk. Itachi mulai sadar akan Sasuke, saat tiba-tiba ia mendapat telpon dari rumah sakit yang mengabarkan bahwa adiknya itu terluka karena terlibat tawuran. Bagai tersambar petir, saat itu dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya. Sambil mengemudi Itachi terus merafalkan kata maaf dan nama Sasuke, takut akan keadaan Sasuke. Saat tiba di UGD Itachi melihat Sasuke tidur menyamping dengan kepalanya yang di bebat perban. Saat itu lah Itachi memutuskan untuk berubah dan lebih memeperhatikan Sasuke dia bahkan mulai membantu pekerjaan Fugaku agar Fugaku juga mempunyai waktu untuk Sasuke. Namun sayang, Sasuke bukan adiknya yang manis lagi, kini dia berubah menjadi pemuda dingin yang suka membuat onar dan pembangkang.

...

Hinata sedang duduk di halte bus. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat ekor kuda. Hari ini Hinata memutuskan berangkat lebih pagi kesekolah. Kemarin Hinata tau jika sekolahnya lumayan jauh dari kediaman Uchiha yang berada di distrik Hashirama, Hinata yakin Itachi pasti bingun karena tidak melihatnya saat sarapan. Hinata memang tidak bilang jika akan berangkat sekolah menggunakan angkutan umum. Lagi pula hinata sudah sering berangkat menggunakan transportasi umum atau kereta bawah tanah saat tinggal di Kyoto dulu. Bus perhenti tepat pukul 7 pagi. Saat pintu bus terbuka Hinata dan beberapa orang segera memasuki bus tersebut. Setelah meneplekan kartu transportasinya Hinata segera mencari tempat duduk disamping jendela, melihat aktivitas kota Tokyo yang sudah ramai.

" Hinata."

Hinata menoleh saat merasa bahunya di colek oleh seseorang.

" Selamat pagi." sakura berdiri disamping hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Sakura-san selamat pagi." jawab Hinata tersenyum.

" Boleh aku duduk di sebelah mu?" tanya sakura masih dengan senyum ramah.

" Tentu saja." hinata mengambil tas nya dari kursi sebelah.

" Terimakasi." Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kembali lagi mengamati jalan raya.

" Wah aku tidak tau jika kau juga tinggal di distrik Hashirama Hinata?" tanya sakura semangat.

" Jadi sakura-san juga tinggal di daerah sini?"

" Uhm. Hanya berbeda 1 halte dari halte tadi."

" Berarti kita akan sering bertemu. Bagaimana jika kita berangkat dan pulang bersama?" senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Sakura. Setidaknya sekarang selain Ino ia mendapat teman baru lagi.

" Ide bagus Hinata. Setidaknya saat di jalan tidak akan membosankan bukan." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata sampai di sekolah pukul setengah 8 pagi. Saat akan melewati gerbang Hinata bisa lihat hampir semua murid di KIS (sebutan untuk Konoha International School) di antar menggunakan mobil mewah bahkan ada juga yang menyetir sendiri, oh jangan lupakan penampilan mereka yang juga tidak kalah mewah. Dari atas sampai bawah Hinata yakin itu semua barang bermerk. Sebenarnya para pelayan di kediaman Uchiha juga sudah menyiapkan kerperluan sekolah Hinata yang tak kalah bermerk dan mewah tapi hinata lebih memilih memakai atribut sekolah yang lebih sederhana.

" akhh. Mereka membuat mata ku sakit, sepertinya mereka kesekolah bukan ingin belajar tapi untuk memperlihatkan kekayaan mereka." mendengar gerutuan Hinata membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Ino datang dan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

" Ohayouu!"

" kau mengagetkan kami Ino!" dengan kesal Sakura menjitak kepala Ino.

" hehe maaf. Ukhh pukulanmu sakit Sakura." Ino meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" Rasakan! Itu adalah hukuman karena mengagetkan kami. Benarkan Hinata?" mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hinata membuat ino semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Tapi kenapa kalian datang bersamaan?"

" kami bertemu di halte bus jadi kami berangkat bersama." kali ini Hinata yang menjawab.

" Wah aku juga ingin berangkat bersama kalian, tapi rumah ku berdeda arah dengan kalian. Lagi pula ayah ku tidak mengijinkannya katanya tingkat kriminalitas pada kendaraan umum lebih besar." Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Saat akan melewati melewati koridor depan sekolah. Tiba-tiba banyak anak perempuan yang berkumpul dan berteriak, membuat Hinata dan kedua temannya terdorong kesamping.

" Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun!"

" NARU-CHAN jadi lah pacarku."

" Akhhh Gaara-samaa berkencanlah dengan ku."

" Shikamaru Senpaiii!"

" Saii senpaii! Tolong lukis aku."

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan - teriakan lain yang seprtinya bisa membuat gelas kaca pecah.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa keluar dari keremunan tersebut.

" Huh apa - apaan mereka." Hinata merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang longgar.

" Ini sudah biasa Hinata, mereka itu pangeran sekolah tidak ada yang tidak terpikat dengan mereka." ujar Ino yang juga sedang merapikan seragamnya begitu juga Sakura.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"kami?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hinata.

" Tentu saja kami juga menyukai mereka, tapi kami hanya tidak ingin mengabihkan tenaga seperti mereka. Sakura bahkan menyukai Sasuke sejak SMP." Ino tertawa saat melihat Sakura yang mendelik marah.

" Ino apa - apaan kau!."

" Hahaha. Tidak apa kan Sakura, lagi pula Hinata itu teman kita." Sakura membuang muka denga sebal tapi jelas Hinata bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura.

' ahh, jadi dia benar - benar suka kakak ya.' pikir Hinata.

" Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Hinata melihat ke asal suara bentakan itu. Suasana seketika berubah menjadi hening

Seorang gadis teduduk didepan Naruto yang sedang menatap garang. Gadis itu terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan dan menangis.

Saat Hinata mendekat, ia melihat kue red velvet yang sudah hancur diatas sepatu Naruto bahkan celana panjang Naruto pun terkena krim kue tersebut.

" S-se-senpai maaf." gadis itu menunduk membuat kaca mata yang dikenakannya melorot sanpai pangkal hidung.

" Apa kau bilang?! Maaf? Memangnya jika kau minta maaf bisa membuat kue sialanmu itu tidak jadi mengotori celana dan sepatu ku hah!"

" Ada apa ini?" ini bertanya kepada orang yang berada disampingnya

" Gadis itu terjatuh membuat kue yang di pegangnya mengenai Naruto. Huh berani - beraninya dia membuat masalah dengan Naruto."

Hinata kembali menoleh pada gadis itu, tubuh gadis itu begetar dan ia menangis sesenggukan. Seketika ingatan masa lalu terlintas di otak Hinata.

" S-s-senpai a-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja maafkan aku." baru saja gadi itu ingin membersihkan sepatu Naruto, namun Naruto menyentak tangan itu dengan kakinya."

" Jangan sentuh! Kau tidak tau berapa harga sepatu ini! Bahkan penghasilan orang tua mu pun tidak akan cukup untuk menggantinya!"

Gadis itu berdiri lalu membungkuk berkali kali dan meminta maaf. Dia bahkan akan melakukan apa saja agar Naruto memaafkannya.

" apa saja?." gadis itu mengangguk, seringai Naruto terlihat di wajah tampannya.

" Baiklah, kalo begitu jilat." gadis itu tersentak, lalu beberapa saat gadis itu sudah ingin bersimpuh namum gagal saat ada sebuah tangan menariknya berdiri.

...

Hinata tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi tampa sadar dia sudah berada didepan Naruto dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

" Apa - apaan kau!."

" Bukankah dia sudah bilang jika dia tidak sengaja." Hinata menatap datar Naruto.

" Apa!"

" Apa kau tuli? Jelas - jelas gadis ini bilang jika dia tidak sengaja dan juga sudah meninta maaf, kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu." Hinata bisa mendengar pekikan kecil Sakura dan umpatan Ino, mereka pasti berpikir Hinata sudah gila. Naruto berjalan selangkah membuat jarak Hinata dan Naruto hanya 15 cm, namun Hinata masih bergeming.

" Oh begitu, kalau begitu kau yang gantikan." Hinata tersentak. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto. Sasuke melihat kembarannya dengan pandangan dingin membuat Hinata kembali menatap Naruto.

" jika kau yang gantikan, aku akan memaafkanya." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Hinata mundur satu langkah membuat jarak antara mereka berdua.

" Baiklah." jawab hinata datar.

" Hinata!." Sakura datang mendekati Hinata dan memegang tangannya.

" Hentikan Hinata. Dan kau Naruto sudah hentikan! Kau sudah keterlaluan." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

" Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur Sakura-chan, ini urusanku dengan nya." Naruto menunjuk tepat di muka Hinata namun gadis itu bahkan tidak bergerak se senti pun.

Menoleh ke arah Sakura. Hinata tersenyum dan melepaskan penggangan Sakura.

" Aku akan baik - baik saja Sakura-san." Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang lebih meremehkan dari tadi.

" Jadi cepat lakukan." Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Hinata diam. Sekali lagi Hinata melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya entah apa yang sedang kembarannya pikirkan. Tatapan Hinata kembali ke Naruto.

" Baik." dengan pelan hinata berjongkok. Semua pasang mata dengan serius menatap Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat Hinata mengambil sisa kue yang ada di lantai dan melemparkan kue itu kewajah Naruto.

" Makan ini brengsek!. Kau pantas mendapatkanya dasar tukang bully!" dan setelah itu Hinata mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan semua orang yang menatap tidak percaya, dan jangan lupakan wajah naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi merah padam bahkan hampir menyamai krim red velvet yang masih mengotori wajahnya.

...

Tbc

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak sebagai apresiasi kalian.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 4**

**Watashi No Onii-san **

**By Ameyukio2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Family, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**

**...**

_**Previous Chap :**_

**Semua pasang mata dengan serius menatap Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat Hinata mengambil sisa kue yang ada di lantai dan melemparkan kue itu kewajah Naruto.**

**" Makan ini brengsek!. Kau pantas mendapatkanya dasar tukang bully!" dan setelah itu Hinata mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan semua orang yang menatap tidak percaya, dan jangan lupakan wajah naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi merah padam bahkan hampir menyamai krim red velvet yang masih mengotori wajahnya.**

...

" BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto geram bahkan membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana kecuali Sasuke dkk terkejut. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya mereka nelihat Naruto murka.

" Apa yang kalian lihat! Enyah dari hadapanku!" mendengar bentakan Naruto membuat koridor seketika menjadi lenggang bahkan gadis yang menabrak Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana. Hanya ada Sakura, Ino dan keempat teman Naruto.

Naruto mengusap krim di wajahnya dengan kasar dan mengepalkan tangannya.

" Akan ku cari gadis itu dan ku pastikan dia akan membayar semua ini. Dasar jalang sialan." geram Naruto bahkan urat lehernya sampai terlihat. Sasuke menatap tidak suka pada Naruto saat mendengar adiknya yang di panggil jalang. Tapi tatapan itu segera berubah menjadi datar kembali. Naruto baru ingin beranjak pergi namun di halangi oleh Sakura.

" Sakura-chan minggir."

" Kamu ingin pergi kemana Naruto?"

" Tentu saja mencari si jalang itu, jadi minggirlah Sakura-chan. Lagi pula kenapa kau masih disini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Naruto bergeser kekiri dan ingin melewati Sakura namun gadis itu kembali menghalangi Naruto.

" Jika kau ingin mencari Hinata. Maka aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu pergi."

" Sakura-chan." naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak di depan sahabatnya pink nya ini. Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto.

" Lupakan saja Naruto. Apa kau ingin mencarinya dengan penampilan seperti ini?."

" Benar kata Sasuke, kau terlihat mengerikan Naruto." ujar Gaara datar.

" Kau terlihat seperti badut." tambah Sai yang sedang tersenyum palsu membuat Naruto yang semakin geram.

" Ck, merepotkan. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan membersihkan dirimu Naruto. Aku ke kelas duluan, ingin tidur dan kau Ino! Apa kau lakukan disini ayo ke kelas." Ino memutar bola matanya dan mengikuti Shikamaru.

" Ck, brengsek! Sasuke absenkan aku." Naruto pergi dengan langkah lebar menuju parkiran mobil meninggalkan Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepannya.

" Sasuke-kun te-" sebelum sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya sasuke berjalan melewati sakura begitu saja.

" Kalian dulan saja. Aku masih ada urusan. Titip tasku" melempar tasnya pada Sai, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan wajah yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" Sebaiknya kau juga pergi ke kelas Haruno-san." ucap Gaara yang pergi melewati Sakura, di ikuti juga dengan Sai.

...

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto, ia bisa mendengar teriakan marah Naruto. Wah pemudah itu pasti murka sekarang, dalam hati Hinata tertawa senang. Hinata terus berlari melewati lorong dan menaiki tangga untuk sekarang dia harus bersembunyi dulu. Saat tiba di ujung tangga, dengan sekali dorongan Hinata membuka pintu yang tenyata menuju atap sekolah. Hinata berjalan menuju atap dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Ia tidak perduli dengan angin musim gugur yang menabrak permukaan kulitnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok pembatas, Hinata terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Hah hah hah aku berhasil" guman Hinata sambil tersenyum lega.

Hinata menunduk, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Saat di rasa nafasnya mulai teratur Hinata melepaskan ikatan rambutnya yang longgar membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

Brakk. Pintu atap terbuka kasar membuat Hinata terkejut, menoleh cepat ke arah pintu takut jika yang datang adalah Naruto. Namun yang Hinata lihat bukan Naruto melainkan kakak kembarnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berajalan cepat menghampiri Hinata. Wajah sasuke mengeras, ia marah. Bukan karena ingin membantu Naruto Sasuke bahkan tidak perduli dengan itu. tapi yang membuat Sasuke marah adalah karena keputusan bodoh Hinata yang dengan seenaknya mencampuri urusan orang lain yang bermasalah dengan Naruto. Hinata menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke saat pemuda itu dengan kasar menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

" Apa yang kau fikirkan?!" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengar teriakan tertahan Sasuke.

" Apa kau bodoh, bukannya sudah kubilang untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita! Tapi bisa-bisanya kau mencari masalah dengan Naruto." Hinata menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke, berusaha ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya.

" Lepaskan ini sakit." Hinata meringis menahan sakit.

" Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti." geram sasuke.

Hinata masih meronta agar gengaman Sasuke terlepas, sejak kapan kakaknya berubah menjadi sekasar ini. Hinata menatap dengan pandangan memohon dan itu berhasil.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Hinata datar.

" Jauhi Naruto, setidaknya jangan berada di radar pengelihatanya. Jika perlu sebaiknya tidak perlu pergi sekolah selama dua minggu. Tunggu sampai anak itu melupakan mu." Hinata menatap wajah kakaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, apakah kakaknya sedang meng khawatirkannya?. Namun pemikiran itu segera terhapus saat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Karna aku tidak ingin direpotkan dengan masalah mu dan Naruto." lanjut sasuke.

" Kenapa aku harus menghindarinya?"

" Apa?" Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

" Memangnya dia siapa sampai harus membuatku untuk bolos sekolah?"

" Hinata kau!" sasuke menatap Hinata kesal.

" Apa karna ibunya pemilik sekolah ini? Atau karna neneknya yang seorang kepala sekolah? Mentang - mentang kerluarga nya memiliki jabatan bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan tindakan seperti tadi." hinata berjalan mengambil tas di tempat ia duduk tadi.

" Baik lah aku sudah memperingatkan mu. Aku tidak akan menolong mu jika Naruto melakukan sesuatu." ujar sasuke dingin.

" Terserah. Kau juga tadi tidak melakukan apa pun. Jadi tidak perlu menolong ku untuk kedepannya. Tetap lah pada pendirian mu untuk tidak menganggapku sebagi adik mu." Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke. Saat tiba di depan pintu Hinata mengentikan langkahnya.

" Kau tau" Sasuke berbalik dan melihat punggung kecil Hinata.

" Kata orang ikatan saudara kembar lebih erat dari pada saudara lainnya. Tapi sepertinya itu salah, karenya nyatanya ikatan kita berdua tidak seperti itu. Benarkan kakak?" Hinata membuka pintu atap dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke diam, ia tertegun mendengar perkataan Hinata, rasa sesal merayap dihatinya saat mendengar suara Hinata yang sedikit bergetar. Apa tadi adiknya itu menangis, Sasuke ingin mengejar Hinata meminta maaf pada kembarannya itu dan bilang jika ia sangat mengayangi Hinata dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Namun egonya masih lebih besar di bandingkan dengan rasa menyesalnya membuat Sasuke mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

...

Hinata sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Saat turun dari atap tadi Hinata meminta izin kepada guru piket untu tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Hinata hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke di sekolah hari ini. Mengabaikan sapaan dari para pelayan Hinata berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Hal yang ingin hinata lakukan sekarang adalah menangis sepuasnya. Mati - matian Hinata menahan tangisnya sejak meninggalkan sasuke. Menutup pintu dengan kasar dan menguncinya, Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" dasar hiks kakak bodoh. Hiks menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia hiks, bisa - bisanya dia berkata seperti itu." Hinata memukul-mukul bantalnya kesal.

...

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Mata bengkak sehabis menangis dan rambut berantakan seperti singa, penampilan yang mengerikan. Setelah Hinata puas menangis, Hinata mengganti seragam sekolah nya dengan baju santai. Mungkin seharian ini ia akan tidur saja agar waktu cepat berlalu, ia tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok jadi setelah membasuh wajah dan merapikan rambutnya Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Hinata sudah berbaring di tempat tidur saat mendengar suara ponsel Hinata bergetar. Mengambil ponsel yang ada di sampingnya Hinata melihat ada dua pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_From: 010-643-68xx-xxx_

_To : Hinata_

_Subject: kau dimana? _

_Hinata ini sakura, kau dimana? _

_kenapa tidak masuk kelas? _

_Sakura_

_From: 010-556-28x-xxx_

_To: hinata_

_Subject: kau gila_

_Hinata kau benar-benar gila. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan itu pada Naruto. Kau hebat._

_P.s kau berada di mana? Segera hubungi aku dan Sakura._

_Ino_.

Hinata membalas pesan Sakura dan Ino dengan jawaban yang sama setelah itu Hinata mematikan ponselnya. Hari ini dia butuh waktu sendiri.

...

Keesokan harinya Hinata sudah tiba di sekolah bersama dengan Sakura. Saat menuju kelasnya hampir semua pandangan mata menatap Hinata sambil berbisik.

" sepertinya kemarin aku benar-benar melakukan kegilaan." Sakura meringis mendengar gumaman Hinata.

Saat mereka berdua duduk di bangku masing-masing, Ino datang menghampiri Hinata.

" wah kau benar - benar Hinata. Perbuatan mu itu sungguh luar biasa. Kau tau kemarin seisi sekolah membicarakan mu. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga, anak baru yang bahkan belum genap satu minggu pindah dengan beraninya mencari masalah dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sayang kau tidak ada, lagi pula kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas sih." ujar Ino dengan menggebu gebu.

" sudahlah Ino, jangan bahas itu lagi. Lagi pula dia seharusnya tidak melakukan hal yang keterlaluan seperti itu." Hinata menghela nafas, entah keberanian dari mana hingga kemarin dia berani melalukan itu.

" kau tau Hinata, kemarin setelah mengganti bajunya pulang Naruto kembali ke sekolah untuk mencari mu, dia sangat murka saat tau kau pulang. What the hell apa kau lupa kita sekelas dengan Naruto, kau akan habis hari ini hinata." lanjut Ino.

" Hinata, jika Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada mu, beritau saja pada ku. Akan kumarahi dia." ucap Sakura serius. Mungkin di sekolah ini hanya Sakura yang berani memarahi Naruto.

" Terimakasih Sakura-san." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino menoleh secara bersamaan saat pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar membuat kelas menjadi hening seketika. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju meja Hinata. Di dorongnya Ino membuat gadis itu oleng dan hampir terjatuh jika saja dia tidak memegangi meja.

" Akhirnya aku menemukan mu." geram Naruto. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, kau mendorong ino!." tampa memeperdulikan seruan Hinata, Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Berani - berani nya kau mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang."

" Kau pantas mendapatkan itu." jawab Hinata datar.

" KAU!." naruto maju ingin menarik kerah baju Hinata, namun di halangi oleh Sai dan Sasuke.

" Kenapa?! Kau ingin memukulku?. Pukul saja, jika kau berani memukulku berarti kau seorang pecundang yang hanya berani memukul wanita!" ujar Hinata berang.

" Sudah Hinata." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto semakin naik pitam. Dia berusaha mendekati Hinata persetan dengan setatus Hinata yang seorang perempun, tidak ada yang boleh menghinanya lebih dari ini.

" Kau dasar wanita jalang!." ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

" Apa kau bilang! Jika aku jalang, maka kau lebih rendah dariku. Sebutan apa yang cocok untuk laki -laki pembully yang tidak tau sopan satun sepertimu!" sekarang Sakura sudah di bantu dengan Ino untuk menenang kan Hinata.

" Apa - apaan ini." Anko masuk memasuki kelas dengan membawa buku absen.

" kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing - masing. Apa kalian tidak dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi." semua anak kembali ketempat duduknya masing - masing kecuali Naruto yang masih menatap Hinata dengan marah.

" Naruto! Kembali ketempat duduk mu."

Naruto masih tetap diam ditempatnya berdiri.

" Naruto!." sekali lagi Anko memanggil nama Naruto namun kali ini dengan nada marah. Anko memang salah satu guru yang di takuti di KIS.

Naruto berjalan mendekati hin2ata yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah Naruto tepat berada didepan telinga Hinata. Hinata bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Naruto namun ia tetap di bergerak sesentipun.

" Akan kupastikan. Harimu tidak akan sama lagi hyuuga." bisik Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan meninggakan kelas, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Anko-sensei yang menyuruhnya kembali kekelas.

...

Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya. Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk karena sakit. Sudah seminggu sejak ancaman Naruto dan sudah berbagai cara pemuda itu lakukan untuk mengganggu Hinata dan selama itu pula Sasuke membuktikan omongannya yang tidak akan membantu Hinata. Mulai dari loker Hinata yang di penuhi sampah, menyembunyikan buku catatan Hinata sampai di kunci di kamar mandi. Kadang Hinata ditolong Sakura jika Naruto menganggunya terang - terangan, entah apa yang Sakura lakukan hingga kadang membuat Naruto sedikit menurut.

Hinata membuka pintu kelas dan penghapus papan tulis jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Hinata menghela nafas, matanya melirik Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak

melihat kepala Hinata yang sudah berubah menjadi putih terkena debu kapur. Tidak memperdulikan Naruto, Hinata tetap berjalan ke tempat duduknya sambil membersihkan debu kapur di kepalanya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan tampang congkak.

" Oh lihat siapa yang datang, apa kau masih bisa bertahan dari sekolah ini?." ujar Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Menaruh penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu? Ck benar - benar cara kuno. Apa kau tidak mempunyai cara lain?." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar membuat laki - laki di depannya ini memandang Hinata marah.

Bel masuk berbunyi, di ikuti guru Kakashi yang dengan ajaibnya tidak datang terlambat seperti biasanya.

" Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal dengan ucapan mu itu Hyuuga." dan setelah ita Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya.

Hinata mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang ia taruh di kolong meja, saat tanganya menyentuh secarik kertas, Hinata mengambil kertas itu, membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membaca isi surat itu. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

...

_**' hanya sekali menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan bukan berarti bisa membuatmu lepas dari kesalahan dimasa lalu Hyuuga Hinata.'**_

_**...**_

_**Tbc**_

_**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebagai bentuk apresiasi kalian **_

_**Happy reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**Watashi No Onii-san **

**By Ameyukio2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Family, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**

**...**

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**Hinata mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang ia taruh di kolong meja, saat tanganya menyentuh secarik kertas, Hinata mengambil kertas itu, membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membaca isi surat. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.**_

...

_**' hanya sekali menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan bukan berarti bisa membuatmu lepas dari kesalahan dimasa lalu Hyuuga Hinata.'**_

_**...**_

Naruto dan ke empat temannya sekarang sedang berada di markas mereka.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naruto?." Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk sofa menoleh kearah Sai.

" Sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat si jalang tunduk padaku." jawab Naruto datar.

" Apakah itu penting? Ini sudah satu minggu tidak biasanya kau masih betah dengan mainanmu." ujar Shikamaru, ia sedang duduk di kursi pijat yang berada di ujung ruangan.

" Tentu saja aku tidak puas. Setiap aku ingin langsung memberinya pelajaran Sakura-chan selalu menghalangi." Mengingat itu membuat Naruto menjadi kesal. Setiap Naruto mencari gara-gara dengan Hinata entah bagaimana Sakura selalu muncul tepat waktu, dan berujung memarahi Naruto.

" Dan kenapa pula kau harus takut pada si Haruno itu?." kali ini Gaara yang sedang bermain billiard dengan Sai ikut menimpali.

" Kau lupa?, Naruto itu sudah cinta mati dengan gadis Haruno itu. Tapi sayang si gadis malah menyukai Sasuke." jawab Sai acuh.

" Hei jangan ungkit itu. Ini semua salah si jalang itu! Harusnya ia tidak mendekati Sakura-chan. Akan ku buat gadis itu menyesal dan langsung pindah dari sekolah ini!"

TAKHH

Suara papan dart terdengar sedikit keras saat anak panah terakhir berhasil menancap dengan sempurna tepat di tengah papan. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dan meminun minuman kaleng di atas meja.

" Hentikan Naruto jangan lanjutkan lagi." Sasuke menatap datar kearah depan.

" Hentikan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." dengan tatapan bingung kearah Sasuke, Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

" Gadis itu, berhenti mengganggunya Naruto." Naruto menghentikan ketikannya, melirik sekilas ke orang yang berada disampingnya.

" Woa, ada apa dengan mu Sasuke, tidak biasanya kau ikut campur." Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim Naruto kembali memasukan ponselnya dan menghadap Sasuke.

" Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau mengganggunya. Risih." Sasuke bejalan menuju kulkas kecil yang berada di samping Shikamaru, mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng dan memberikan salah satunya ke Shikamaru.

" Ahh. Apa-apaan ini! Apa kau mencoba membela gadis itu?! Kau menyukainya?!"

" Bukan urusan mu Naruto." jawab Sasuke dingin.

" Kau benar - benar menyukainya?." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah yang di balas tatapan dingin Sasuke.

" Aku tidak menyukainya." dengan santai Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

" Tapi sikapmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Kau tau, Sakura-chan menyukai mu."

" aku tau."

" Dan bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini padanya!." Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan marah namun di halangi oleh Sai. Gaara menepuk pundak naruto.

" sudahlah Naruto, jangan hanya karna gadis itu kau bertengkar dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara dari pundaknya dengan kasar dan mengeser Sai dari hadapannya.

" Aku tidak suka kau membela gadis itu Sasuke." naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" Kau mau kemana Naruto?." tanya Gaara

" Pulang. Ibu menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini."

Dan setelah itu hanya suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar yang terdengar.

" sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Temari akan mengamuk jika aku tidak ada dirumah saat makan malam." ucap Gaara.

" Temari akan mengamuk lebih dulu jika dia tau kau hanya memanggil namanya tampa embel-embel kakak." ujar Shikamaru yang kini sudah selesai dengan kursi pijatnya.

" Aku tidak ingin dengar itu dari mulutmu Shikamaru." Gaara mengambil tas dan pergi begitu saja.

" Wah jadi hanya tinggal kita bertiga ya."

" Aku tau kau juga ingin pergi Sai." ucap Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah berpindah tiduran di sofa.

" Kau tidak pulang Shikamaru?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

" Tidak sekarang. Aku bosan mendengarkan ocehan ibuku."

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumla besok Sasuke, Shikamaru."

Sai beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi. Menyisakan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan, mengambil tas yang berada tidak jauh dari Shikamaru.

" Berusaha melindungi adikmu huh, Sasuke?."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang tidur menyamping dan membelakanginya. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

" sejak kapan?"

Shikamaru berbalik dan mendudukan dirinya. " Sejak adik mu membuat Naruto murka."

" Bagaimana kau tau." tanya sasuke tenang atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tenang.

" Tentu saja aku tau. Untuk anak ber IQ lebih dari 200, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Wajah kalian jika hanya sekilas mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya tapi jika di perhatikan kalian sangat mirip mungkin yang membedakan hanya warna mata kalian. Dan kau tau aku sempat tidak sengaja melihat absen kelas, dan nama Hinata bukan Hyuuga Hinata melainkan Uchiha Hinata." dengan tenang Shikamaru menjelaskan perkiraannya.

" Anak dari seorang kepala badan inteligen memang tidak bisa di remehkan ya." Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru.

" Aku tidak tau apa alasan mu menyembunyikannya dari kami semua, tapi kau tau kan Naruto tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum dia puas kecuali kau bilang padanya jika Hinata adalah adik kembarmu."

" Hmm, aku tau."

" Kau mungkin tidak bisa melindunginya dari Naruto dengan mudah."

" Apa kau akan bilang pada Naruto jika Hinata adalah adikku?"

" Tidak, itu merepotkan lagi pula itu bukan urusanku."

" Hmm. Terimakasih Shikamaru." Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari sana.

" Cobalah terbuka Sasuke. Di antara kita hanya kau dan Gaara yang tertutup, kita sudah berteman sejak lama bukan. Tidak ada salahnya jika lebih terbuka kami mempercayai mu Sasuke." kali ini Shikamaru sudah kembali berbaring dengan tangan yang di jadikan bantal.

" Hmm. Aku mengerti."

Setelah mendengar pintu markas yang tertutup, Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan.

" Dasar merepotkan"

...

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya temenya itu. Tidak biasanya dia membela target Naruto, dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Dari jauh Naruto melihat seorang gadis berjalan di trotoar. Dari rambutnya Naruto langsung tau jika gadis itu adalah Hinata. Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Naruto, ia memelankan mobil sport orange nya dan saat mobilnya sudah berada tepat di belakang Hinata Naruto langsung menekan klakson mobilnya dengan kencang membuat gadis itu kaget dan terjatuh. Naruto membuka kaca jendela dan tertawa keras saat melihat Hinata yang terduduk di pinggir jalan dengan wajah shok bercampur pucat.

" Rasakan itu Hyuuga." Naruto tertawa dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecang meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk. Rasa kaget karena ulah Naruto tadi masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

" Nak, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat seorang wanita tua berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajak khawatir.

" Saya baik-baik saja bibi." wanita tua tersebut membantu hinata berdiri.

" Lutut mu terluka, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?."

"Saya tidak apa-apa bibi." Hinata tersenyum ramah dan mulai membersihkan roknya yang sedikit kotor.

" Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak tau sopan santun. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan ini pada gadis manis seperti mu."

" Terimakasih karena sudah menolong ku bibi, aku pergi dulu." Hinata membungkukan badannya sebentar, sedikit meringis saat Hinata mulai mengangkahkan kakinya, walaupun tidak terlalu parah tapi tetap saja lutut Hinata mengeluarkan darah dan itu rasanya lumayan sakit, sepertinya nanti dia harus mampir ke apotik terlebih dahulu.

...

Hinata sampai rumah dengan membawa kantong plastik kecil yang berisi beberapa obat antiseptik.

" Tadaima." dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit pincang Hinata memasukin rumahnya dengan dengan pelan.

" Okaeri Hinata." Mikoto berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya, namun senyum itu perlahan luntur saat melihat keadaan Hinata dengan lutut yang terluka.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Mikoto membatu Hinata dan mendudukannya di ruang tamu.

" Ibu ini bukan apa-apa."

" Apanya yang bukan apa-apa, kenapa lututmu bisa terluka seperti ini." Mikoto membantu Hinata meluruskan kaki nya yang terluka.

" Tunggu sebentar, akan ibu ambilkan air hangat." Mikoto berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian ibu 3 anak tersebut datang membawa baskom kecil yang dan handuk.

" Ibu aku tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil." Hinata menatap ibunya sedikit bersalah karena sudah membuat ibunya khawatir.

" Walaupun luka kecil jika tidak segera di bersihkan dan di obati tetap saja infeksi Hinata, lihat lutut mu bahkan sudah mulai membengkak." Mikoto mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Hinata dengan air hangat. Hinata meringis saat handuk basah di tangan mikoto bersetuhan dengan lututnya.

" Lihat. Kau bahkan meringis kesakitan. Lagi pula apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa luka seperti ini Hinata?" Mikoto mulai menuangkan alkohol pada kapas lalu mulai mebersihkan luka Hinata.

" Aku terjatuh tadi ibu." Hinata menunduk, poni datarnya sedikit menutupi wajahnya hingga Mikoto tidak dapat melihat jelas ekspresi Hinata.

" kamu tau, kamu bisa bercerita apa saja dengan ibu. Ibu tidak ingin kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari ibu. Apa kau mengerti?" setelah memberi obat merah, Mikoto merapikan meja dan memasukan sisa obat yang ada kedalam kotak P3K.

" Aku mengerti bu."

" Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Apa kau bisa kembali kekamar sendiri atau perlu ibu bantu?"

" Aku bisa sendiri bu, jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja." Hinata berdiri.

" Baiklah, hari ini tidak perlu ikut makan malam bersama, ibu akan bilang pada ayah mu, lebih baik kau istirahat Hinata."

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan, salah satu tangannya memegang tembok untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya, kali ini lututnya terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

" Ini semua karna ulah si rubah jelek itu. Shh ini sakit sekali." saat tiba di kamarnya Hinata mengganti seragam sekolahkan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

...

Mikoto dan beberapa pelayan sedang menyiapkan makan malam saat Sasuke tiba dirumah.

" Sasuke okaeri." Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya dan datang menghampiri Sasuke, namun sayang Sasuke hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Senyum di wajah Mikoto pudar, Mikoto berbalik melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

" Ibu?" Mikoto beralik dan melihat Itachi yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

" Ah, Itachi okaeri." Mikoto berusaha tersenyum.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengecup pipi mikoto singkat. " Tadaima."

" Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam, apa ayah mu masih di kantor?" Mikoto berjalan menuju dapur di ikuti oleh itachi.

" Ayah bilang mungkin akan pulang agak malam, jadi dia menyuruh ku pulang lebih dulu."

" Ah~ jadi begitu. Hei!" Mikoto memukul tangan Itachi pelan saat anak sulungnya itu mencoba untuk mengambil telur gulung di atas piring.

" Aduh, aku hanya ingin mencobanya bu." Itachi mengusap pungung tangan kanannya.

" Tidak tidak. Mandi dan ganti baju mu baru kau boleh makan." Mikoto mendelikan matanya saat Itachi kembali ingin mengambil telur gulung tadi.

" Itachi!."

" Hah~ baiklah baiklah. Padahal aku hanya ingin mencicipinya sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan buat ibu."

Mikoto melipat tangannya di depan dada. " Kau juga mengatakan itu kemarin, jadi bersihkan badan mu dan panggil Sasuke untuk makan malam ibu akan menunggu disini."

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Itachi pergi meninggalkan Mikoto yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Padahal usianya sudah 22 tahun. Entah kenapa sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil."

...

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka membuat si pemilik kamar berbalik.

" Sasuke, ayo makan malam." Itachi bersender di pintu. Penampilannya sudah berbeda dengan tadi, kini ia memakai kaos polos berwara abu-abu dan celana treining hitam.

" Apa kau tidak tau tata krama saat akan memasuki kamar orang lain."

Itachi mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. "Ayo turun, ibu sudah memasak makan malam."

" Aku tidak lapar, kalian saja yang makan." Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan duduk membelakangi Itachi.

" Sampai kapan kau ingin seperti ini Sasuke?."

Tampa menghiaraukan itachi, sasuke mengambil buku matematika yang berada di laci-laci meja dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal rumit. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang sasuke lakukan jika sedang stres atau bayak pikiran.

" Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Saat ibu dan ayah berpisah dulu, kau yang selalu merengek agar Hinata dan ibu kembali ke rumah ini. Tapi lihat sekarang, saat mereka sudah kembali kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini." Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya bingung dengan dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, harusnya adiknya ini senang bukan jika keluarga mereka bersatu kembali.

" Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan tulisannya, melemparkan pulpennya di atas meja dan berbalik menghadap Itachi.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bersikap biasa? Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti yang kau dan ayah lakukan? Melupakan bahwa ibu dan Hinata memang pergi meninggalkan rumah? Meninggalkan aku dan kakak. Aku sudah muak! Aku muak melihat kalian bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seakan perpisahan ayah dan ibu 5 tahun lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak ingin melihat ibu, aku juga tidak ingin melihat Hinata. Selama ini mereka bahkan tidak pernah ingin tau keadaan ku. Dulu mereka pergi seenaknya, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu kembali lagi."

Hancur sudah. Diding pertahanan yang sudah di bangung Sasuke hancur. Sasuke yang biasannya menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin kini meledak seperti bom waktu. Wajahnya memerah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Itachi tau selama ini adiknya selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi ia tidak tau jika Sasuke akan meledak seperti ini. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Itachi dengar keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Itachi ingin menghampiri Sasuke dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya saat tiba-tiba tangan kanannya di pegang oleh seseorang. Itachi menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang sudah menangis sambil memegang Itachi.

' ah, sial.'

**...**

**Tbc**

_**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebagai bentuk apresiasi kalian **_

_**Happy reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**Watashi No Onii-san **

**By Ameyukio2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Family, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**

**...**

_**Previous Chap :**_

_" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bersikap biasa? Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti yang kau dan ayah lakukan? Melupakan bahwa ibu dan Hinata memang pergi meninggalkan rumah? Meninggalkan aku dan kakak. Aku sudah muak! Aku muak melihat kalian bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seakan perpisahan ayah dan ibu 5 tahun lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak ingin melihat ibu, aku juga tidak ingin melihat Hinata. Selama ini mereka bahkan tidak pernah ingin tau keadaan ku. Dulu mereka pergi seenaknya, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu kembali lagi." _

_Hancur sudah. Diding pertahanan yang sudah di bangung Sasuke hancur. Sasuke yang biasannya menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin kini meledak seperti bom waktu. Wajahnya memerah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Itachi tau selama ini adiknya selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi ia tidak tau jika Sasuke akan meledak seperti ini. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Itachi dengar keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Itachi ingin menghampiri Sasuke dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya saat tiba-tiba tangan kanannya di pegang oleh seseorang. Itachi menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang sudah menangis sambil memegang Itachi._

_' ah, sial_.'

...

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya akan muncul tiba-tiba, Sasuke yakin ibunya pasti mendengar semua pembicaran mereka tadi. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar kunci mobli dan pergi dari sana, tidak memperdulikan suara Itachi yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tempat yang tenang, jauh dari keluarganya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan berjalan keluar menuju taman yang sepi. Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang taman dan memandang kosong danau yang ada didepannya. Segala pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya, ingatan masa lalu terekam jelas dalam benaknya. Bagaimana Sasuke kecil yang selalu memohon agar ayahnya memberi tau dimana ibu dan adiknya. Karna yang ia tau hanya mereka yang pindah ke Kyoto kota kelahiran Mikoto , bagaimana ia yang selalu melihat kotak pos berharap mendapatkan surat dari kembarannya.

Tidak ada yang tau sebenarnya saat ia berumur 14 tahun Sasuke dengan nekat pergi ke Kyoto seorang diri, menempuh 6 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta api. Hanya berbekal selembar kertas yang berisikan alamat tempat ibunya bekerja, yang ia dapat dari salah satu pamannya. Saat itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke adalah kembali bersama ibu dan adiknya. Sasuke tidak perduli pada ayah dan itachi yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sasuke hanya tinggal menyebrang saja untuk sampai di toko roti tempat Mikoto bekerja saat dia melihat ibu dan adiknya dengan orang pria. Sasuke tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang sasuke lihat ibunya tersenyum lalu laki-laki itu mengusap kepala Hinata yang menunduk malu sebelum laki-laki itu pergi dari sana. Saat itu lah Sasuke sadar jika selama ini mungkin hanya dia yang memikirkan ibu dan adiknya, buktinya ibu dan adiknya terlihat sehat dan bahagia bahkan mungkin ibunya sudah menemukan pengganti ayahnya. Sasuke terdiam, tidak meperdulikan dorongan-dorongan dari para penyebrang jalan, matanya masih mengawasi hinata dan mikoto yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

...

" Brengsek!." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuat perasaanya campur aduk.

Kejadian itu lah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang, menjadi seorang anak brandalan dan pembangkang yang kadang tidak punya hati. Cukup sekali hatinya hancur karena ibu dan adiknya, ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan hal yang sama namun bagaimana pun Sasuke mencoba membenci kedua orang itu. Sasuke tetap tidak pernah bisa benara-benar membenci kedua orang itu. Setiap dia mengabaikan ibunya dirumah hatinya akan terasa semakin sakit. Setiap ia melihat Hinata yang diganggu di sekolah hatinya menjadi panas, ingin rasanya ia memukul Naruto karna sudah mengganggu adiknya namun egonya menahan Sasuke melalukan itu.

" Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Gadis itu membawa satu kantong belanja di tangan kanannya, wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit pucat. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau bisa disini?."

" Bukan urusan mu, pergilah aku tidak ingin diganggu." Sakura tersenyum sedih saat mendengar nada dingin Sasuke tapi itu tidak akan membuatnya menyerah.

" Kau terlihat pucat. Sebentar lagi sudah memasuki bulan desember seharusnya kau menggunakan pakaian hangat jika ingin keluar rumah." Sakura melepaskan syal berwarna biru dongker di lehernya dan melingkarkan syal itu di leher Sasuke. Sasuke melihat apa yang di lakukan Sakura dengan ekpresi datar, lalu ia tepis tangan Sakura.

" Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." ekpresi kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura karna perlakuan Sasuke.

" Baiklah, aku harap permasalahan mu cepat selesai Sasuke." Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

" hey Haruno!." Sakura berhenti saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

" Kau menyukaiku kan." Sakura berbalik menghadap sasuke, wajahnya memerah.

" ah a-a itu ano bagaimana-." Sakura sedikit berjalan mundur dengan gugup saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

" baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan." Dan yang Sakura tau sekarang bibir Sasuke sudah menicum bibirnya.

...

Kini di meja makan hanya ada Itachi dan Mikoto. Setelah Sasuke pergi tadi, Itachi membawa Mikoto ke meja makan dan berusaha menenangkan tangisan ibunya. Ibunya memang sudah berhenti menangis. Namun sekarang ibunya hanya menatap makanannya dengan kosong. itachi menaruh sumpitnya.

" ibu."

" Maafkan ibu Itachi, ibu bukan ibu yang baik." Itachi menatap mikoto yg duduk di sebelahnya, ia memegang tangan ibunya berharap itu bisa membuat ibunya lebih baik.

" Tidak bu, jangan pikirkan ucapan Sasuke dia hanya sedang marah."

" Ini salah semua salah ibu. Seharusnya ibu lebih beruhasa lagi agar mendapat hak asuh Sasuke." Air mata mikoto kembali menetes ibu mana yang tidak sedih jika mendengar perkataan anaknya yang seperti itu. Tadi Mikoto baru keluar dari kamar Hinata untuk mengantarkan makan malam saat ia mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Itachi.

" Tidak bu. Sasuke hanya salah paham, aku akan menjelaskan pada sasuke agar dia mengerti." Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya.

" bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak pernah memaafkan ibu?. Bagaimana jika dia membenci ibu dan Hinata?, tadi dia bilang tidak ingin melihat ibu dan Hinata bukan?. Ibu pikir sikapnya seperti ini karena pengaruh remaja tapi dia.."

" ibu tenanglah. Aku yang akan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak seperti itu bu, bagaimana mungkin dia membenci ibu jika dia lah orang yang paling menantikan ini. Ibu tenanglah, ibu bisa sakit jika terlalu banyak pikiran. Sebaiknya ibu istirahat, apa ibu sudah selesai dengan makanannya? Biar aku menyuruh pelayan merapikan semuanya." Mikoto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang di ikuti oleh itachi.

" Ibu beristirahatlah. Aku yang akan bicara pada Sasuke nanti jika dia sudah pulang, semua akan baik-baik saja bu." lalu Itachi keluar dari kamar orang tuanya.

Saat ia tiba di lantai satu, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di dapur dengan membawa nampas bekas piring kotor. Itachi memanggil pelayan dan menyuruh agar segera merapikan meja makan.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hinata?."

" menaruh piring kotor."

" Nii-san tidak melihatmu tadi saat makan malam."

" Aku makan dikamar nii-san." Kening itachi mengerut saat melihat Hinata yang berjalan menuju kulkas dengan kaki yang sedikit pincang.

" Hinata ada apa dengan kakimu?" Hinata mengambil susu dan gelas lalu membawanya ruang tamu.

" Hinata?" Itachi mengikuti hinata yang sudah duduk di sambil menyalakan tv.

" tadi saat pulang sekolah aku terjatuh." Hinata meminum susunya dan kembali fokus pada acara tv yang ia tonton.

" Kamu tidak pulang dengan Sasuke?. Nii-san juga dengar kamu tidak mau menggunakan supir saat pergi kesekolah. Apa kamu juga ingin membawa mobil sendiri?."

" Nii-san." Hinata membalikan sedikit badannya menghadap itachi.

" Aku lebih suka pergi kesekolah dengan bus." Itachi mengertukan keningnya. Ia tidak setuju jika adiknya pergi menggunakan angkutan umum.

" Tidak, tidak. Kamu tau itu berbahaya. Besok nii-san akan menyuruh Satoki-san mengantarmu sekolah. Sekarang tingkat kejahatan di angkutan umum meningkat. Nii-san tidak setuju jika kamu pergi naik bus atau sejenisnya." Hinata merengut sebal.

" Tapi aku lebih suka berangkat menggunakan bus. Lagi pula aku bisa berangkat bersama dengan teman-teman ku nii-san."

" Nii-san baru tau jika sekarang siswa KIS juga berangkat menggunakan bus, biasanya mereka lebih memilih membawa kendaraan sendiri atau di antar sopir."

"Ck, yang nii-san maksud itu hanya anak-anak orang kaya yang suka memamerkan harta ayah mereka. Aku tidak ingin di samakan dengan mereka." Hinata membuang muka dengan kesal.

" Hinata?, apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?"

" tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

" kau tidak di bully di sekolahkan?" Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan itachi namun segera ia tutupi dengan kembali meneguk minumannya.

" tentu saja tidak hahaha."

" seharusnya dengan mendengar kau menyandang nama uchiha saja mereka pasti akan mendekatimu untuk di jadikan teman Hinata."

" Ahh~ soal itu." Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari nii-san bukan?." Hinata memandang kakaknya itu bersalah.

" Nii-san sebenarnya aku tidak menggunakan nama Uchiha."

" Kau apa?!" Hinata memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara itachi yang sedikit keras. Seorang pelayan datang mengira telah terjadi sesuatu.

" Itachi-sama?" Itachi melihat pelayan yang lalu kembali menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

" Kau bercanda? Bisa-bisanya kau." Itachi menghela nafas lalu memijit kepalanya.

" Nii-san maaf, lagi pula disekolah yang dulu aku terdaftar sebagai Hyuuga Hinata jadi tidak ada salahnya jika terus menggunakan nama itu. Hanya untuk tahun ajaran ini saja, tahun depan aku akan mengubah marganya Jadi nii-san tidak perlu khawati tolong jangan beri tau ayah dan ibu." Hinata memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon, tidak mungkin dia bilang alasan sebenarnya bukan.

" Kamu dan Sasuke sama saja."

"Eh?"

" kalian sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak heran kalian adalah saudara kembar." Hinata tersenyum jail lalu memeluk lengan Itachi.

" Tapi Hinata lebih menyayangi Ita-nii dari pada Sasuke."

" Bukan Sasuke Hinata, Tapi Sasuke-nii. Walaupun kalian hanya beda 8 menit tapi dia tetap kakak mu juga." Hinata mengubah posisi nya menjadi berbaring dengan paha itachi yang menjadi bantal.

" Hmmm. Baiklah Hinata mengerti. Ahh nii-san jangan ganti filmnya." Hinata merebut remote tv dari tangan itachi.

" Kenapa kau suka sekali film romantis seperti ini. Akting mereka membuat nii-san mual. Lihat saja itu orang bodoh mana yang rela hujan-hujanan hanya agar dimaafkan oleh pacarnya, besok orang itu pasti akan sakit sungguh buang-buang tenaga, kalau nii-san sih lebih baik membiarkan saja tidak usah minta maaf-. Aduhh!" Itachi mengaduk kesakitan saat Hinata mencubit pinggangnya.

" Nii-san tidak asik. Huh!" Hinata berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang tertawa dengan wajah cemberut.

" Besok nii-san yang akan mengantarmu sekolah!." Teriak Itachi namun tidak di hiraukan Hinata.

...

Sasuke pulang pukul 2 dini hari, ia yakin semua penghuni rumah sudah. Tadi setelah Sasuke mengantar Sakura yang beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi kekasihnya pulang, Sasuke pergi rumah Naruto karena yang lain sedang berkumpul disana.

Sasuke mendengar namanya di sebut saat ia melewati ruang tamu.

" Kita perlu bicara." Itachi berdiri menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya. Ia sengaja menunggu sasuke pulang dari tadi.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Sasuke menghentakan tangannya.

" Kau seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu."

" Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu." Sasuke ingin segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi namun langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar Itachi.

" Ibu bukannya tidak pernah mengirim kabar. Tapi tidak bisa." Sasuke berbalik menghdap Itachi.

" Kau tau dulu ayah memblokir semua surat ibu. Kau menyakiti hati ibu sasuke." Itachi melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Untuk hari ini cukup ini saja yang ia beritau kepada adiknya.

" Tunggu!" Sasuke mencekal tangan Itachi

" Apa maksud nii-san? Ayah memblokir surat dari ibu?" itachi melepaskan pegangan Sasuke.

" kau bisa tanya sendiri pada ayah agar kau tau jika selama ini kau hanya salah paham tentang ibu." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

...

Pagi menjelang dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur memikirkan perkataan Itachi tadi. Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah.

Saat Sasuke sampai dimeja makan sudah ada keluarganya disana. Bukannya duduk Sasuke malah menghampiri Fugaku yang sedang membaca koran paginya.

" Ayah" Fugaku hanya melirik anaknya itu tampa memjawab panggilan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tau jika ayahnya itu menunggu ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Aku ingin bicara." Sasuke melihat sebentar ke arah Mikoto.

" Tidak sekarang. Duduklah kita sarapan bersama." Fugaku Melipat koran yang di bacanya dan memberikan kepada pelayan.

" Tidak!. Aku ingin berbicara dengan ayah sekarang. Hanya berdua." Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya.

" Sasuke!" Tegur itachi.

" Jangan sekarang sasuke. Kau bisa berbicara dengan ayah nanti, duduk dan makan sarapanmu." Lanjut itachi.

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sarapan." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

" Sasuke duduk dan makan sarapanmu." Kali ini suara dingin ayahnya lah yang terdengar namun Sasuke tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

" Sasuke, tidak apa-apa jika tidak ingin sarapan di rumah. Ibu sudah membuat bekal kamu bisa makan disekolah nanti." Sasuke melihat mikoto yang sedang menenteng kotak bekal yang sudah di bungkus dengan saput tangan. Mikoto mencoba tersenyum hangat namun senyum itu luntur saat Sasuke hanya melewatinya.

" Anak itu benar-benar tidak tau terimakasi." Suara fugaku geram.

" Tidak apa. Jangan marah pada Sasuke." Mikoto kembali duduk disebelah Fugaku dan mengelus pundak suaminya agar suaminya lebih tenang.

" Hinata, bawakan bekal sasuke juga ya."

" Baiklah bu. Aku selesai terimakasi makanannya." Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya.

" itekimasu."

" Hinata tunggu nii-san. Ayo kita brangkat bersama. Aku selesai terimakasi untuk makanannya. Ibu aku berangkat dulu." Setelah mencium pipi Mikoto, Itachi bergegas mengejar Hinata.

" Hinata tunggu!. Ayo berangkat dengan nii-san." Kini Itachi sudah berjalan di samping Hinata.

" Tidak mau." Hinata tetap berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

" Hei tunggu." itachi menarik tas Hinata hingga tas itu terlepas dari bahu Hinata.

" Nii-san!." Hinata memandang kakaknya itu dengan kesal dan mencoba merebut kembali tasnya namun di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Itachi, membuat Hinata yang memang lebih pendek dari Itachi tidak bisa menggapai tasnya.

" Nii-san kembalikan! Aku bisa terlambat!."

"Kalo begitu ayo berangkat bersama. Dengan kaki yang seperti itu bagaimana mungkin nii-san membiarkan mu berangkat menggunaan bus."

" Hah~ baiklah." Itachi tersenyum dan memberikan tas Hinata.

" Itu baru adikku." Itachi mengacak poni Hinata.

" Ahkk! Jangan mengacak poni ku." Ujar Hinata cemberut sambil merapikan poninya.

" Kalian belum pergi?." Suara dingin Fugaku terdengar membuat kakak beradik itu menoleh.

" kita akan berangkat sekarang, itakimasu." itachi dan Hinata bergegas memasuki mobil Itachi.

"Hmm,itterashai."

...

Tbc

**Cuitan author**

**Haii WNO sekarang udah memasuki chapter 7 nih. Seneng deh kalo fic ini bisa ngehibur kalian. Setelah saya baca review kalian kayaknya banyak yang ngira fic ini incest dan untuk itu lah saya bikin cuitan ini. Jadi WNO tidak mengandung incest. sama sekali bukan incest karena saya sudah mempasangkan semua karakter sesuai dengan animenya. Mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan sasuhina atau narusakunya tapi saya pastikan kalo ini bukan crack pair. Sekian dulu deh untuk bocorannya. Saya harap kalian bisa terhibur baca fic ink walaupun ceritanya agak berat. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebagai apresiasi kalian yaaa. **

**Salam hangat**

**Si author manisssss ameyukio2**

**P. S akan saya usahakan update kilat jika otak saya sedang tidak buntu. **


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**Watashi No Onii-san **

**By Ameyukio2**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Family, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**

**...**

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**Nii-san!." Hinata memandang kakaknya itu dengan kesal dan mencoba merebut kembali tasnya namun di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Itachi, membuat Hinata yang memang lebih pendek dari Itachi tidak bisa menggapai tasnya.**_

_**" Nii-san kembalikan! Aku bisa terlambat!."**_

_**"Kalo begitu ayo berangkat bersama. Dengan kaki yang seperti itu bagaimana mungkin nii-san membiarkan mu berangkat menggunaan bus." **_

_**" Hah~ baiklah." Itachi tersenyum dan memberikan tas Hinata.**_

_**" Itu baru adikku." Itachi mengacak poni Hinata.**_

_**" Ahkk! Jangan mengacak poni ku." Ujar Hinata cemberut sambil merapikan poninya.**_

_**" Kalian belum pergi?." Suara dingin Fugaku terdengar membuat kakak beradik itu menoleh.**_

_**" kita akan berangkat sekarang, itakimasu." itachi dan Hinata bergegas memasuki mobil Itachi.**_

_**"Hmm,itterashai."**_

_**..**_.

" Nii-san, berhenti dinisi saja. " Itachi menatap bingung ke arah Hinata, pasalnya mereka belum sampai di sekolah dan adiknya ini sudah ingin berhenti.

" Apa? Kenapa? Nii-san akan mengantarmu sampai didepan sekolah jika perlu didepan kelas sekalian."

" Tidak! Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihatku diantar, lagi pula sekolah juga sudah dekat."_ dan bisa gawat jika ada yang melihatku di antar oleh nii-san._

" Karna memang sudah dekat jadi nii-san akan tetap mengantarmu." ucap Itachi yang kembali fokus menyetir.

" Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian, jika nii-san tidak ingin menepi sekarang aku akan melompat." Hinata sudah melepas sabuk pengaman dan bersiap membuka pintu mobil namun pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh Itachi.

" Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Apa kau gila." Hinata kembali duduk dengan tenang tampa memasang sabuk pengamannya.

" Kalau begitu cepat berhenti."

" Hah~ baiklah, baiklah." itachi menepikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari KIS.

" Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala Hinata. Nii-san tidak suka sikapmu ini, gadis Uchiha itu harus lemah lembut."

"Jika aku lemah lembut aku akan terdindas." Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya di jok belakang sekilas ekspresi sedih terlihat di wajah Hinata, namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi ceria.

" Nii-san aku pergi ya. Chuup~. Aku sayang nii-san hati-hati di jalan." Setelah mencium pipi kakaknya Hinata pergi dengan Itachi yang masih mengawasi adiknya itu dari mobil.

" hin1ata sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?." gumam itachi lirih. Setelah melihat Hinata yang memasuki gerbang sekolahnya Itachi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

...

" Hei Hinata-chan selamat pagi!." Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino yang berjalan menghampirinya.

" Selamat pagi Ino-san." mereka sekarang sudah berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

" Kau tidak bersama dengan Sakura? Kukira kalian berangkat bersama, oh dan ada apa dengan kakimu." cerocos Ino.

" Ah tidak, hari ini aku di antar kakakku. Dan ini kemarin ada seekor rubah yang tidak tau sopan santu lewat dan mengagetkanku. Lalu aku terjatuh." Hinata bisa lihat Naruto yang mendelik ke arahnya.

" Rubah? Kenapa bisa ada rubah yang sampai ke jalan raya?." tanya Ino bingun. Ia menaruh tas di mejanya lalu pindah duduk di tempat Sakura.

" Iya tentu saja ada bahkan rubah itu berambut kuning dan seperti durian." ucap Hinata agak keras sengaja agar didengar oleh Naruto.

" Rubah berambut kuning dan seperti durian? Hei memangnya ada rubah seperti itu?." Ino menatap bingung Hinata.

" Tentu saja ada karna itu jenis binatang langka. Karna itu ia menjadi tidak sopan, angkuh, sombong dan bodoh. " ujar Hinata, kali ini Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatap marah. Hinata menggerakan bibirnya dan yang Naruto tangkap dari gerakan bibir Hinata adalah kata

"R. U. B. A. H. B. O. D. O. H" Hinata tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan marah.

" Oh. Sakura kau datang." Ino berdiri membiarkan Sakura duduk ditempatnya. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berajalan menghampiri genknya dengan mata menyipit._ ' padahal dia berangkat lebih dulu kenapa sampainya belakangan'_

"Selamat pagi Ino, Hinata." Hinata melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk didepannya. Dengan senyum Hinata membalas sapaan gadis itu.

" baiklah anak-anak. Kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing dan buka buku kalian." Orochimaru seorang guru biologi datang dengan membawa kandang ular di tangannya.

...

Teettt

" Hei kalian, ayo kekantin." Ino menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedang merapikan buku.

" Oh aku membawa bekal." ucap Sakura membuat pandangan Ino beralih ke Hinata.

" Aku juga membawa bekal." ucap Hinata sambil memperlihatkan kotak bentonya.

" Hei ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa hari ini kalian kompak membawa bekal."

" Sudahlah Ino. Kau kekantin sendiri saja." Ino segera menutup bekal Sakura dan membungkusnya kembali.

" Aku tidak ingin ke kantin sendiri. Bawa bekal kalian dan ayo makan dikantin."

" Hah~ baiklah kalian berdua duluan saja nanti aku menyusul. Ada yang harus aku lakukan." Hinata kembali membungkus kotak bekalnya dan mengambil bekal lain dari kolong mejanya.

" baiklah kita ketemu dikantin Hinata."

...

Hinata berjalan menuju ruangan yang di katakan sebagai markasnya genk Naruto. Dari tadi ia mencari kakaknya yang sudah keluar kelas bahkan sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata tiba didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan klub basket.

" Mereka mendajikan ruangan klub basket sebagai markas?. Tampa mengetuk pintu Hinata membuka ruangan itu dan udara dingin dari Ac menerpa permukaan kulit Hinata.

" Orang bodoh mana yang menyalakan Ac bukannya pengahat ruangan di cuaca seperti ini." Hinata memasuki ruangan yang ternyata tidak terlihat seperti ruangan klub basket. Ruangan cukup luas. Ruangan itu terdapat meja billiard yang berukuran sedang, sebuah sofa panjang, kursi pijat, tv, dan barang-barang lain yang tidak seharusnya berada di sekolah apa lagi di ruang klub. Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya dan saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sofa, Hinata segera berjalan menghampiri kakaknya itu.

" Hei bangun." Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya namun saat Melihat hinata yang datang ia kembali memjamkan matanta.

" Hei aku bilang bangun!." hinata mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan keras.

" Ck! Pergi dari sini jangan ganggu aku. Kau tidak tau sekarang berada di markas siapa?!." tampa memperdulikan gadis itu, Sasuke yang bebalik membelakangi Hinata. Gadis itu tetap mengguncakan bahu Sasuke dengan keras.

" Apa mau mu sebenarnya sialan!." Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata kasar dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Adiknya ini memang bisa membuat moodnya menjadi lebih buruk.

Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa tepat ke arah dada Sasuke hingga mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke harus memegangnya jika tidak ingin bekal itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

" Apa ini?. Aku tidak mau kau saja yang makan!" Sasuke baru ingin memberikan makanan itu namun adiknya kembali mendorong kotak bekal itu.

" Ibu sudah membuatkan mu bekal seharusnya kau terima. Aku tidak mau tau kau harus memakannya, kau harus menghargain ibu!" Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke, namun langkahnya berhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang di buang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke mengabaikan lutut kaki nya yang kembali terasa nyeri. Ia melihat dengan ngeri kotak bento yang di buang Sasuke kedalam tong sampah.

" Kenapa kau bisa sejahat ini. Ibu hanya ingin membuatkanmu bekal! Kenapa kau membuangnya!." Sasuke masih diam dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau. Sudah terlambat lima tahun utuk membuatkan ku bekal. Menurut ku itu sudah tidak penting lagi tentu saja kau pasti sudah sering di buatkan bekal dengan penuh cinta oleh ibu jadi kalau kau mau, kau saja yang makan itu aku tid-"

PLAKK!

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Pipinya panas karena tamparan dari Hinata. Seketika amarah sasuke kembali memuncak, namun umpatannya berhenti di unjung lidah saat ia melihat tatapan terluka Hinata. Setetes air mata gadis itu jatuh.

" Tau apa kau tentangku. Orang yang hanya tau hidup mewah sepertimu tau apa tentang kehidupanku dan ibu. Kita hanya berpisah lima tahun bukan berarti kau bisa menyimpulkan segalanya."

" HAHAHA. kau benar, lima tahun bukan bukan waktu yang singkat." sasuk1e melangkah mendekati Hinata, ia sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga adiknya itu

"Dan dalam lima tahun bukan berarti aku masih menjadi Sasuke yang sama." suara dingin Sasuke membuat Hinata menegang.

" pergilah aku tidak ingin melihat mu." sasuke berbalik membelakangi hinata.

"Aku membenci mu. Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi diri mu sediri." Sasuke masih tetap diam mendengar suara serak Hinata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Teruslah bertahan dengan ego mu dan kau akan kehilangan segalanya." dan setelah itu Sasuke mendengar pintu yang di tutup dengan kasar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tong sampah dan melihat kotak bekal yang masih terbungkus saput tangan. Ia mengambilnya dan membawa bento itu ke sofa. Saputangan berwarna biru muda itu sedikit kotor. Sasuke membuka bekal buatan ibunya yang sekarang sudah berantakan tidak berbentuk namun masih layak untuk di makan. Sasuke mulai memakan bekal itu mulai dari tomat kesukaannya lalu telur gulung buatan ibunya. Bahu sasuke bergetar, tidak ada yang tau jika Uchiha Sasuke si cowok paling dingin dan minim ekpresi sekarang sedang menangis sambil menyantap bekal buatan ibunya. Besyukur dia sendiri saat ini jadi tidak ada yang tau betapa rapuhnya Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

...

Hinata berjalan dengan cepat. Ia tidak perduli pada lututnya yang sakit, Hinata tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berubah seperti ini. Apa tadi dia bilang? Hinata pasti sering membuatkan bekal untuknya. Jangankan membuatkan bekal Hinata bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya. Setelah bercerai, yang di lakukan Mikoto adalah berkerja siang dan malam. Jika mendapatkan waktu libur ibunya akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencari Sasuke dan pulang dengan tangan kosong lalu menangis semalaman dan berujung pada Hinata yang akan menemani hingga ibunya itu tertidur. Kadang saat itu ia berpikir untuk apa dia berada disini jika ibunya hanya menginginkan sasuke.

Bruhkk

Hinata terjatuh saat seseorang menabraknya di belokan koridor.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanpa menghiraukan panggilan orang tersebut Hinata menatap kotak bentonya yang isinya berceceran di lantai. Tiba-tiba saja hinata ingin menangis.

"Hei kau mendengarku." orang itu kembali bersuara sambil nelambai lambaikan tangannya.

" Ugh, sakit hiks hiks."

" Hei kenapa kau malah menangis?" Hinata mendongak dan melihat laki-laki berambut merah.

" hiks ke-kenapa hiks kau menabrak ku hiks, kotak bekal ku berantakan." laki-laki itu menatap hin1ata seakan ia adalah orang aneh.

" hei kenapa kau menangis hanya karna itu. Berhenti menangis, jangan cengeng." bukannya berhenti, tangis Hinata malah semakin keras. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan bentonya dia hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

" Ck. Kenapa malah tambah kencang. Jangan menangis cengeng! " laki-laki itu menarik Hinata sampai berdiri lalu menganbil kotak bentonya dan menarik gadis itu pergi dari sana.

...

" Hah~ hinat2a kenapa lama sekali. Makananku bahkan sudah hampir habis." Ino menyuapkan mie soba nya kedalam mulut.

" ino, sebenarnya aku ingin cerita sesuatu." ucap Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

" Kau ingin cerita apa?" tanya ino penasaran.

" Tapi kau janji tidak cerita pada siapapun." ino berfikir senbentar sebelum memberikan persetujuan.

" Aku sudah punya pacar."

" Oh. Siapa?" Ino masih asik menyeruput soba.

" Uchiha Sasuke."

"APA!?" saking kagetnya Ino sampai berdiri sambil menggebrak meja membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

" Hei Ino jangan teriak-teriak" Sakura mendesis kesal. ino mencoba tenang dan kembali duduk.

" Hei kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku sakura." dan mulailah cerita Sakura mulai dari awal dia bertemu Sasuke hingga Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

" Aiss. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Kau benar-benar beruntung. Kau sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak smp kan? Dan, hei! Cintamu terbalas sekarang. " Ino menatap Sakura dengan gembira.

" Tapi Ino, awalnya aku kira dia hanya iseng atau terkena pengaruh minuman alkohol."

" Lalu? "

" Tapi, tadi pagi dia datang menjemputku lalu kami berangkat sekolah bersama." lanjut Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

" ah~ jadi karena itu tadi kalian datang di Saat yang bersamaan." ucap Ino dengan nada menggoda.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan sikapnya apa ada yang berubah? " seketika wajah Sakura pberubah men jadi keruh. Sakura menggeleng.

" Sikapnyap tidak berubah bahkan terkesan seperti biasanya karna itu aku kadang berfikir jika kejadian kemarin adalah mimpi. Kami pacaran tapi tidak ada yang tau."

" Hah~. Berpikir positif saja Sakura. Kau taukan fans Sasuke tidak sedikit, kau ingin di amuk fans mereka jika tau kalian berpacaran?

" benar juga."

" wah jadi sekarang si Hyuuga mencari masalah dengan Gaara? " obrolan Sakura dan Ino terhenti saat mendengar kasak kusuk penghuni kantin.

" Lihat, gaara bahkan menarik gadis itu."

Sakura dan Ino saling pandangan dan bergegas menuju arah jendela tempat siswa lain berkumpul dan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, kedua orang itu melihat teman mereka yang sedang di tarik oleh Gaara menuju parkiran sekolah.

...

Tbc

Jangan lupa review sebagai apresiasi kalian untuk fanfic ini^•^


	9. Chapter 9

_**chapter 9**_

_**Watashi No Onii-san **_

_**By Ameyukio2**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**_

_**Romance, Family, Drama**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**" wah jadi sekarang si Hyuuga mencari masalah dengan Gaara? " obrolan Sakura dan Ino terhenti saat mendengar kasak kusuk penghuni kantin. **_

_**" Lihat, gaara bahkan menarik gadis itu." **_

_**Sakura dan Ino saling pandangan dan bergegas menuju arah jendela tempat siswa lain berkumpul dan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, kedua orang itu melihat teman mereka yang sedang di tarik oleh Gaara menuju parkiran sekolah.**_

_**...**_

Gaara dan Hinata berhenti tepat di sebelah mobil merah Gaara.

" Masuk." Hinata menghentakan tangannya, tangisannya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

" Tidak mau! Kau hiks mau men-hiks-culikku ya!?" Gaara memutar bola matanya malas, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Hinata masuk.

" Kau kan satu genk dengan Naruto. Kau disuruh dia untuk menculikku ya!." Kali ini tangis Hinata sudah berhenti.

"Berisik! Jangan banyak menghayal dan tutup mulutmu." Gaara duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

" Hei kau mau membawa Ku kemana?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan panik. Jalanan yang mereka lewati mulai sepi, apa laki-laki disampingnya ini benar-benar ingin menculiknya?.

" Diam saja. Kenapa kau sangat cerewet." Gaara menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko kecil.

" Cepat turun, anggap saja sebagi ini permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat mu jatuh tadi."

" Cinnamon Bakery?" Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan pergi mengikuti Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

" Selamat datang, ah Gaara-san kau datang." Seorang bibi penjaga toko datang menghampiri Gaara dan Hinata.

"Selamat siang bibi." Hinata hanya diam di samping Gaara sambil melihat interior toko. Toko roti ini tidak terlalu besar tapi terasa nyaman.

" Tidak biasanya kau datang saat masa sekolah seperti ini, apa Sa-chan sedang berkunjung?." Tanya bibi penjaga toko dengan ramah, sepertinya Gaara dan orang yang bernama Sa-chan sering kemari.

" Tidak bibi." Entah kenapa Hinata rasa suara Gaara terdengar lebih dingin. Hinata masih mengekori Gaara saat laki-laki itu mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

" Kau sering kemari ya?."

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata gaara lebih tertarik dengan menu yang ada di tangannya.

" Kalian sudah ingin memesan?" Kali ini pelayan yang lebih muda dari penjaga toko tadi datang dengan membawa buku kecil.

" Ah Gaara kau datang, wah kali ini dengan pacar ya"

" Ah bukan. Saya bukan pacarnya, kami hanya satu sekolah." Hinata menatap Gaara yang terlihat tidak perduli sama sekali.

" Aku ingin pesanan yang biasa saja dan untuk dia." Hinata baru ingin mengatakan pesanannya saat Gaara kembali melanjutkan pesanannya.

" Cinnamon Rolls dan Milkshake Vanila."

" Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tau apa yang ingin aku pesan." Hinata menatap Gaara dengan bingung.

" hmm."

" Kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini? Kita kan tidak saling kenal." Yang di tanya hanya diam dan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" Dan kau salah satu anteknya Naruto kan? Tidak takut Naruto akan menghukum mu jika pergi dengan ku?"

" Aku bukan anteknya" jawab gaara tampa melihat hinata.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah cemberut. " disini sangat nyaman."

" Kau sering kesini Sabaku-san?"

"Hmm." Pandangan Hinata beralih pada Gaara yang duduk didepannya.

" Dengan siapa?."

" Adikku." Dan Hinata tidak bertanya lagi, Gaara meletakan ponselnya saat Pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Hinata menatap sepiring cinnamon rolls yang berada di depannya, sedangkan Gaara sudah menyantap roti panggangnya.

" Aku sudah lama tidak makan cinnamon rolls, terakhir aku memakannya dengan temanku saat masih di kyoto." Tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi sendu. Ia memasukan sepotong kue gulung itu kedalan mulutnya.

" Ini enak." Hinata tersenyum saat merasakan kue kesukaannya itu.

" Seperti apa?"

"eh?"

" Teman mu itu. Orang yang seperti apa?" Gaara menatap hinata, membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

" Eh. Hmm. Dia orang yang baik." Hinata menunduk, ia terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman, semenjak dia pindah ke tokyo tidak ada yang bertanya tentang kehidupannya di kyoto dan hinata bersyukur karna itu.

" Hanya itu?"

"Eh?" Hinata melihat gaara saat mendengar suara datar pemuda itu.

" lalu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

" Dia sekarang sudah tidak ada." ekpresi hinata seketika berubah menjadi sedih, tampa di sadari tangan Gaara yang berada di bawah meja mengepal.

" kenapa?"

" Dia-" seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Hinata menatap Gaara dengan jengkel.

" Kenapa aku harus memberi tahu mu. Memangnya kau siapa? Kita bahkan tidak berteman jadi tidak ada alasan aku untuk menceritakan semuanya." Hinata kembali memakan cinnamon rolls nya dan meminum milkshakenya mengabaikan Gaara yang masih menatap Hinata. ia harus menetralkan perasaannya kembali, mengingat masa lalu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

" Ayo pulang."

Setelah di rasa gadis didepannya ini tidak akan melanjutkan ceritanya, Gaara berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kasir, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Cepat-cepat Hinata memakan potongan terakhir Cinnamon Rollsnya dan menyeruput minumannya lalu bergegas mengejar Gaara sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkannya.

" Hei tunggu!." Hinata membungkuk sekilas pada bibi penjaga toko dan bergegas mengejar Gara yang sudah berada di luar.

" hei, kenapa kau sangat tidak sabaran." Hinata masuk kedalam mobil sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya, nafasnya sedikit ngosngosan karena mencoba mengejar Gaara tadi, Memangnya apa lagi yang kalian rasakan selain lelah jika langsung bergerak sehabis makan.

Gaara menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. " Dimana rumah mu? Akan ku antar pulang."

" tidak usah. Antar aku kesekolah saja barang-barangku masih disana." _Bisa gawat jika teman sasuke tau kami tinggal di rumah yang sama._

" Baiklah." Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Gaara menlajukan mobilnya ke arah sekolah.

...

Sakura melihat jam yang ada di tangannya, ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah dan temannya masih belum juga datang. Sakura dan Ino tadi sempat ingin mengejar Hinata namun dia sudah keburu dibawa pergi oleh Gaara. Sakura menghela nafas, kenapa temannya itu selalu terlibat dengan orang berpengaruh di sokalh ini sih. Pertama dia mencari masalah dengan Naruto dan sekarang dengan Gaara, Sakura mungkin bisa menolong Hinata jika di ganggu oleh Naruto namun tidak dengan Gaara, Sakura tidak dekat dengan Gaara. Jangankan dekat bahkan mereka hampir tidak pernah bertegur sapa.

" hei Sakura, ayo pulang." Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara Ino.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Tasnya masih disini." Ino menoleh ke meja Hinata.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita berdua tidak tau rumahnya dimana."

" Apa aku bawa saja tasnya pulang?"

" Ide bagus. Nanti kita bisa memberitahunya lewat chat." Ino bergerak membantu Sakura memasukan barang-barang Hinata kedalam tas.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

Ino mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi, meminta persetujuan Sakura untuk keluar dan mengangkat telpon. Sakura kembali merapikan barang-barang Hinata, sesaat Sakura menoleh ke meja Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga tidak kelihatan sejak istirahat tadi dan pesan Sakura juga tidak di balas satu pun, tas yang masih berada di tempatnya menandakan kalau siempunya masih berada di sekolah.

" Sakura maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih dulu, jemputan ku sudah menunggu. Tidak apa kan?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah.

" tidak apa-apa. Biar tas Hinata aku saja yang bawa lagi pula rumah kami searah."

" Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Ino melambaikan tanggannya dan pergi keluar kelas.

" Sakura-chan, ayo pulang bersama." Naruto datang menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum lima jarinya.

" oh Naruto tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri lagi pula aku masih harus merapikan meja Hinata." Naruto menatap tidak suka ke arah meja Hinata.

" Kenapa kau yang merapikannya. Suruh saja gadis itu yang merapikannya sendiri." Naruto menendang meja Hinata, membuat meja itu bergeser beberapa senti.

" Naruto! Jangan lakukan itu!. kenapa kau jahat sekali pada Hinata."

" Aku tidak suka kau berteman dengan jalang itu." Naruto melipat tangannya dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

" Dia bukan jalang Naruto! Memang kau pernah melihatnya menjalang!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

" Aduhh. Kenapa kau memukul hanya karena gadis itu." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

" Itu karena perkataanmu yang kasar. Sudahlah Naruto, pulang saja sendiri tidak usah mengantar ku."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang sendiri saja, aku harap kau bertemu hantu penunggu sekolah ini!" Naruto berbalikan dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kelas.

" Dasar anak itu padahal dirinya sendiri juga takut hantu." Sakura melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang tertunda.

Pintu kelas terbukan membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia kira Naruto yang kembali namun ternyata Sasuke lah yang memasuki kelas.

" Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Sakura.

" Kenapa masih disini?."

"Aku baru saja akan pulang. Sasuke-kun dari mana saja? Aku tidak melihat Sasuke-kun sejak istirahat tadi, kenapa membolos? Pesanku juga tidak di balas" Tanya Sakura khawatir, walaupun samar Sakura bisa melihar warna merah di mata dan hidung Sasuke.

" Aku ada urusan tadi." Jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

" Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa kan? Ano kau bisa bercerita pada ku jika kau mau."

" hmm." Sasuke metap tas Hinata yang berada pada tangan sakura.

" Ah~ ini. Hinata belum kembali sejak tadi, jadi aku berencana membawa tasnya pulang." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, kemana adiknya itu.

" Apa yang terjadi?"

" Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi tadi aku melihat Hinata di bawa pergi Gaara. Bisakah kau menanyakan pada Gaara dimana Hinata?"

Kali ini ekpresi tidak suka terlihat jelas pada wajah Sasuke dan Sakura menganggap bahwa ekpresi itu muncul karena ia menyuruh Sasuke seenaknya.

" Ah~ sepertinya tidak perlu, aku bisa menelpon Hinata sendiri. Ayo kita pulang."

" Hmm, biar aku yang bawakan" tampa menunggu persetujan Sakura, Sasuke mengambil tas Hinata.

" terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum senang menurutnya perlakuan Sasuke itu adalah hal yang manis.

" Hmm. Ayo pulang" Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti Sakura disebelahnya.

" Sasuke-kun sudah makan? Didekat rumahku ada kedai es krim yang baru buka, ayo kita kesana?"

"Hmm."

" Oh iya Sasuke-kun kan tidak suka manis tapi disana juga ada es krim yang tidak terlalu manis." Ucap sakura semangat.

" Hmm" dan berlanjutlah obrolan satu arah mereka. Sakura yang bercerita dan Sasuke yang menanggapi sekenanya.

...

Hinata dan Gaara sampai saat sekolah sudah terlihat sepi. Hinata membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil, baru saja gadis itu ingin mengatakan terimakasi namun Gaara sudah melajukan mobil merahnya dengan cepat.

" Dasar aneh." Hinata berbalik memasuki sekolah.

Sekolah sudah sepi hanya beberapa siswa yang mungkin sedang mengikuti klub yang berada di sekolah. Entah kenapa suasana ini mengingatkan Hinata pada pengalaman buruknya saat di kyoto dulu. Waktu itu juga Hinata kembali kesekolah karena barangnya yang tertinggal. Waktu itu juga sekolah hampir sepi. Hinata sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, tangannya terulur ingin membuka pintu kelas namun berhenti, tangannya bergetar entah apa yang Hinata takutkan, tapi Hinata merasa seperti _dejavu_.

" Tenang Hinata, itu sudah berlalu. Kini kau ada di Tokyo bukan Kyoto. Jadi semua tidak akan sama lagi." Guman Hinata.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya Hinata bembuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit kasar. Saat pintu terbuka, tampa di minta tubuh Hinata membeku dengan sendirinya, angin menerpa membuat tirai dan rambut Hinata bergerak terkena angin. Tidak ada apa-apa disana namun gadis itu seolah melihat apa yang ia lihat dulu. Hinata seolah mehilat temannya, atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya. Dengan tubuh tergantung tidak bernyawa di tengah kelas.

...

Tbc

**Cuitan author:**

**Uwaaahhh entah apa yang saya tulis ini. Tiba-tiba berjalan begitu saja. Ini sudah cukup melenceng dari ide awal. Awalnya saya ingin mulai mengungkap masa lalu Hinata saat permasalahan keluarga Uchiha sudah beres terkendali namun sepertinya harus berubah lagi, sama seperti imajinasi saya yang berubah-ubah juga hehehe. **

**Terimakasi untuk kalian semua yang masih setia membaca fic ini ( membungkuk 90 derajat) saya harap tidak ada yang nosan dengan fic ini. Terimakasi juga untuk review nya. Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya. **

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebagai apresiasi kalian yaa.**

**Salam hangat **

**Si author manissss ameyukio2**

**P. S karena word kali ini yang sedikit jadi untuk chapter depan saya akan update kilat. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**chapter 9**_

_**Watashi No Onii-san **_

_**By Ameyukio2**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**_

_**Romance, Family, Drama**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**" Tenang Hinata, itu sudah berlalu. Kini kau ada di Tokyo bukan Kyoto. Jadi semua tidak akan sama lagi." Guman Hinata.**_

_**Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya Hinata bembuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit kasar. Saat pintu terbuka, tampa di minta tubuh Hinata membeku dengan sendirinya, angin menerpa membuat tirai dan rambut Hinata bergerak terkena angin. Tidak ada apa-apa disana namun gadis itu seolah melihat apa yang ia lihat dulu. Hinata seolah mehilat temannya, atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya. Dengan tubuh tergantung tidak bernyawa di tengah kelas.**_

_**...**_

Naruto berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil bersiul. Tadinya Naruto memang ingin meninggalkan Sakura, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir akhirnya Naruto kembali kekelas bermaksud untuk mencari teman kecilnya itu.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang diam menghalangi jalan masuk kelas.

" Hei minggir." Naruto melipat tangannya, menunggu gadis didepannya ini bergeser, namun gadis itu tetap dia ditempatnya seakan tidak mendengar Naruto.

"Ck, hei! Kau tuli ya?! Aku bilang minggir." Naruto maju selangkah ingin mendorong Hinata namun urung saat dilihat tubuh gadis didepannya bergetar dengan pandangan yang kosong.

" Hei kau kenapa?" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, namun memberikan efek pada Hinata.

" KYAAAA! " Hinata berjongkok sambil menutup mata dan telinganya.

" Hei hei ada apa dengan mu?" kini Naruto juga ikut berjongkok di samping Hinata, mencoba menyadarkan gadis didepannya ini.

" Hei sadarlah. Kau habis melihat hantu ya" kini gadis itu sudah tidak berteriak lagi melainkan menangis sesenggukan. Naruto memang suka membully tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki hati, ia hanya membuli orang yang mencari masalah lebih dulu dengannya ingat. Jadi Naruto tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis ini kan.

" Hei berhenti menangis." Hinata terlihat rapuh dimata Naruto sekarang. Tidak ada Hinata yang dengan berani menatap Naruto. Yang ada hanya seorang gadis rapuh yang butuh perlindungan.

" Sudah jangan menangis." namun si gadis masih tetap menangis.

Naruto menoleh kanan dan kiri lalu melepas jaket hitamnya. Ia kenakan jaket itu di kepala hinata hingga jaket itu menutupi wahah menangis Hinata lalu tampa aba-aba Naruto menggendong gadis itu bridal style.

...

Hinata tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ia bisa mencium wangi cyrtus dan jeruk secara bersamaan dan itu membuatnya lebih tenang. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun karena karena pandangannya terhalang oleh sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tau apa. Tadi yang ia ingat dia sedang berada di kelas dan bayang masa lalu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

" Hei, kau sudah tenang?" mendengar suara laki-laki membuat Hinata tersadar, sepertinya dia berada di gendongan seseorang. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas hinata menarik kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

Hinata mendongak. Matanya menyipit karena silau, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rahang tegas milik seorang laki-laki. Lalu Hinata bisa melihat rambut orang itu yang berwarna pirang.

Tunggu. Pirang?

Hinata lebih menajamkan penglihatannya dan akhirnya dia tau siapa yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya. Namikaze Naruto.

" Aah-ano bisa tolong turunkan aku." cicit Hinata, semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipinya.

" Kau sudah tenang rupanya." Naruto mendudukan Hinata di atas kursi panjang di sebelah mesin penjual minuman.

Hinata menunduk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Ugh, dia benar-benar malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada digendongan naruto.

" Ini" Naruto menyodorkan minuman dingin kearah Hinata.

" Terimakasih."

" Gunakan ini untuk menghapus sisa air mata mu." Naruto menyodorkan saputangan nya.

" Terimakasih." Hinata menaruh minumannya lalu mengambil saputangan Naruto.

" Kenapa kau menolongku?." tanya Hinata sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

" Karena terlihat butuh pertolongan." jawab Naruto acuh.

" Tapi jangan salah paham. Kau tetap musuhku." lanjut Naruto.

" Hihihi. Mana ada orang yang menolong musuhnya." Naruto meandang Hinata kesal.

" Hei! Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena ak-"

" Tapi terimakasi Namikaze-san." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Membuat Naruto tetegun dan menghentikan omelannya.

" Kalau kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah pingsan hehehe."

" Ehem, kalau begitu anggap saja hari ini kita sedang gencatan senjata." ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan muka.

" Baiklah, ini saputangan mu."

" Bawa saja. Lagi pula ada apa dengan mu? Kau seperti habis melihat hantu." senyum di bibir Hinata menghilang.

" Aku memang melihat hantu." guman Hinata namun tetap di dengar Naruto

"Apa?! Jadi hantu penunggu sekolah memang benar-benar ada?" Naruto memandang ngeri Hinata.

" Hah? " Hinata menatap bingung.

"Kau tidak tau, di sekolah ini ada penunggunya. Katanya anak kelas sebelah ada yang pernah melihatnya." entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasa merinding.

"Hei Hyuuga, sebaiknya kita pulang. Hari sudah sore." saat itu lah Hinata teringat sesuatu.

" Tapi tas ku masih di kelas."

"Oh tas mu. Sakura-chan membawanya. Hei! Aku tidak suka kau menyuruh Sakura-chan. Jika mau bolos jangan repotkan orang lain."

" Aku tidak pernah menyuruh Sakura-san." ujar Hinata, ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto. Jika memang ia menyuruh Sakura untuk membawa tasnya mana mungkin Hinata kembali lagi ke sekolah.

" Lebih baik aku menelpon Sakura-san saja untuk menanyakan rumahnya." Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam rok.

" Tidak perlu. Kau bisa menumpang dengan ku, aku akan kerumah Sakura-chan sekarang." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan aneh.

" Ada apa? "

" Kepalamu tidak sedang bermasalahkan? Apa kau benar-benar Namikaze Naruto. Orang yang selalu mengerjaiku?. "

" Ck! Bukannya hari ini kita sepakat ingin gencatan senjata. Jadi jangan membuatku kesal." Naruto berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada di tempatnya.

" Hei kau ingin ikut tidak! "

" Tunggu!" Hinata memasukan saputangan Naruto kedalam kantong blazernya dan membuang botol minumannya ke tong sampah lalu menghampiri Naruto.

" Dasar lamban." Naruto melanjutkan jalannya.

" Hei! Aku tidak lamban ya. Kau saja yang tidak sabaran."

"Ya ya terserah.".

Hinata dan Naruto kini sudah sampai di parkiran dan berhenti di sebelah motor sport berwana putih.

" Ini." Naruto menaiki motornya dan menyodorkan Hinata helm.

" Kita naik ini? " Hinata menerima helm Naruto dengan ragu.

" Tentu saja. Memannya kau lihat motor lain disini." Hinata menggeleng.

" Cepat naik. Mau aku tarik."

" Bagaimana jika kita naik bus saja" Naruto memutar bola matanya.

" Untuk apa naik bus jika ada ini." hah~ Naruto sudah mulai kesal sekarang.

" Aku tidak pernah naik motor." gumam Hinata.

" Sudah jangan cerewet! Naik sekarang atau aku tarik."

" Ck! Baiklah baiklah tunggu dulu." Hinata menaiki motor sport Naruto.

" Ano, Namikaze-san?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang lalu kanan dan kiri mencari besi pegangan, kenapa motor mahal seperti ini tidak memiliki pegangan, orang bodoh mana yang membuat motor berbahaya seperti ini.

" Aku harus berpegangan dimana ya? "

" Terserah asal jangan mengambil kesempatan untuk memelukku."

" Apa?! Siapa yang mengambil kesempat-kyaaa" Hinata refleks memeluk pinggang Naruto saat pemuda itu langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

...

Naruto menghentikan motornya tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Hinata yang merasa motor yang di tumpanginya segera turun. Saat kakinya menapaki jalan beraspal Hinata bersyukur kepada tuhan karena masih diberika kesempatan hidup walaupun rasanya umurnya sudah berkurang 10 tahun, karena Naruto mengemudi seperti orang kesurupan.

" Apa kau gila! Kita bisa saja mati tadi!" Hinata mendelik kearah Naruto namun tatapan pemuda itu masih berfokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Itu mobil Sasuke."

" Eh?" Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan melihat mobil yang selalu berada di garasi rumahnya, itu memang mobil kakaknya.

Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat keluar dari mobil. Mereka bercakap cakap sebentar, Hinata tidak tau apa yang kakak dan temannya itu bicarakan. Namun Hinata terpekik kaget saat Sakura maju mendekati Sasuke lalu mencium pipi pemuda itu.

Pegangan tangan Naruto pada stang motor menguat.

" Jadi mereka berdua berpacaran." ucap Naruto geram.

" Eh. Hmm mungkin saja." Hinata tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada laki-laki di sampingnya ini terlihat marah dan terluka.

" Hei Hyuuga. Sampai disini saja. Kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan kerumah Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu." tanpa menoleh, Naruto menghidupkan motornya dan pergi berbali meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengenakan helm Naruto.

...

" Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun." Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sasuke pergi menjauh. sakura berbalik dan ingin membuka pagar rumahnya namun ia di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Kalian pacaran? "

" siapa kau! " Sakura berjalan menjauh menjadikan tas Hinata sebagai tameng.

Sadar jika temannya ini tidak mengenalinya Hinata melepaskan helm yang ia kenakan. " ini aku Hinata."

" Hinata? " Sakura berjalan mendekati hinata.

"Hei kau mengagetkan ku" ucap Sakura lega.

" Aku ingin mengambil tasku. Kau yang membawanya kan Sakura-san." kata hinata sambil menunjuk tas yang di pegang sakura.

" Ah iya ini. Ayo masuk dulu Hinata." setelah memberikan tas Hinata sakura membuka gerbang rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu.

" Lain kali saja Sakura-san hari sudah malam aku harus pulang." Sakura menoleh pada Hinata.

" Ah begitu baiklah."

" Jadi kau pacaran dengan nii- maksudku kau pacaran dengan Sasuke?"

" Jadi kau melihatnya ya. " Sakura menunduk malu.

" Sejak kapan? "

" sejak kemarin Hinata. Ayo masuk dulu aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Kau juga harus menjelaskan kenapa tadi bisa berurusan dengan Gaara. " tawar Sakura sekali lagi.

" Ah~ lain kali saja Sakura-san. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Selamat malam." hinata membungkuk sedikit.

"Baiklah hati-hati Hinata."

...

Hinata berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan perumahan tempat tinggal sakura. Berbeda dengan komplek perumahan Uchiha yang termasuk perumahan elit, rumah disini tergolong sederhana dan asri. Masih banyak pepohonan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan.

Saat melewati taman, dari kejauhan Hinata melihat motor putih milik Naruto. Mendekati motor itu Hinata lalu menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari sipemilik. Tak jauh dari sana Naruto sedang duduk di atas ayunan.

" Aku kira kau sudah pulang." Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

" Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Hinata mengangkat bahu lalu menunjukan tasnya.

"Aku sudah ingin pulang, tapi berhenti saat melihat motor mu." kini Hinata juga duduk di ayunan sebelah Naruto.

" Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja. Jangan pedulikan aku."

" Maunya juga begitu. Tapi entah kenapa tidak jadi" Hinata memainkan ayunannya.

"Kau menyukai Sakura-san kan? " lanjut Hinata.

" Bukan urusanmu." balas Naruto datar.

" Mau cerita? Kau bilang hari ini kita sedang gencatan senjata." Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto yang menunduk.

" aku menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama bahkan sebelum Sakura-chan bertemu dengan Sasuke." Hinata masih diam menyimak cerita Naruto.

" aku selalu ada di sampingnya, aku yang pertama datang saat Sakura-chan dalam masalah." Hinata hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

" Tapi bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada si teme itu hanya karena di tolong sekali." Naruto menunduk. Air mata yang memang sudah di tahannya tiba-tiba keluar. _Ugh kenapa malah keluar di saat seperti ini._

Hinata menghentikan ayunannya saat tidak sengaja melihat air mata Naruto. _Wah anak ini benar-benar patah hati _pikirnya. Hinata berdiri dan mengambil helm Naruto yang dari tadi ia bawa. Mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat didepan pemuda itu. Tampa aba-aba Hinata langsung memasangkan helm itu ke kepala kuning Naruto.

" apa-apaan in-" naruto mendongak kaget melihat Hinata.

" Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan melihat air matamu." Naruto terdiam. Entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mulai menangis.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukainya saat pertama kali kami bertemu." Hinata kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk pinggangnya namun ia maklum, mungkin Naruto menang butuh tempat cerita. Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak bergetar Naruto. Hari ini Hinata tau mungkin Naruto tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

...

Tbc

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebagai apresiasi kalian


	11. Chapter 11

_**chapter 11**_

_**Watashi No Onii-san **_

_**By Ameyukio2**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**_

_**Romance, Family, Drama**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**Hinata menghentikan ayunannya saat tidak sengaja melihat air mata Naruto. Wah anak ini benar-benar patah hati pikirnya. Hinata berdiri dan mengambil helm Naruto yang dari tadi ia bawa. Mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat didepan pemuda itu. Tampa aba-aba Hinata langsung memasangkan helm itu ke kepala kuning Naruto.**_

_**" apa-apaan in-" naruto mendongak kaget melihat Hinata.**_

_**" Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan melihat air matamu." Naruto terdiam. Entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mulai menangis.**_

_**"Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukainya saat pertama kali kami bertemu." Hinata kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk pinggangnya namun ia maklum, mungkin Naruto menang butuh tempat cerita. Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak bergetar Naruto. Hari ini Hinata tau mungkin Naruto tidak seburuk yang ia kira. **_

_**...**_

Mengabaikan sapaan pelayannya Sasuke memasuki rumahnya. Kali ini tujuannya adalah ruang kerja Fugaku. Dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi pagi. Namun saat ia sampai di ruang kerja Fugaku, ayahnya itu tidak ada di tempat. Sasuke keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dan memanggil salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

" Apa kau melihat ayah?" seorang pelayan yang mungkin usianya lebih tua dari Sasuke itu menggelengkan kepalannya.

" Setau saya Fugaku-sama hari ini berangkat ke Osaka." Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar itu. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk bicara berdua, ayahnya itu terlalu sibuk bekerja walaupun sekarang ia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama.

" Baiklah kau bisa pergi." pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya, setelah mengganti seragamnya Sasuke merebahkan badannya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Sasuke kembali mendudukan tubuhnya saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Awalnya Sasuke kira yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah seorang pelayan, karena di rumah ini hanya pelayan saja yang mengetuk pintunya. Kakaknya pasti langsung membuka pintu kamarnya jika datang sedangkan ayahnya, setelah bercerai dari ibunya, ayahnya itu tidak pernah memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan kembali terdengar. Sasuke mendecak kesal. Biasanya setelah mengetuk sekali pelayan di rumah Sasuke akan lansung masuk kekamarnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya tampa harus Sasuke yang membukakan pintu. Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, baru saja ia ingin mengumpat. Namun umpatan itu berhenti di ujung lidah saat ia tau siapa orang yang saat ini berdiri didepannya.

" Sasuke, bisa kita bicara? " Mikoto masih berdiri didepan putranya. Menunggu putranya mempersilakan ia masuk.

" Aku lelah. " Sasuke ingin menutup pintu kamarnya namun di tahan oleh Mikoto.

" Hanya sebentar saja. Ibu janji." Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan harap harap cemas.

Sasuke menatap ibunya seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menggeserkan tubuhnya. " Hanya sebentar."

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Mikoto saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke walaupun dengan nada dingin. Mikoto memasuki kamar Sasuke, melihat setiap inci dari kamar putranya itu. Untuk seukuran kamar laki-laki, kamar Sasuke termasuk rapi. Kamar Sasuke dipenuhi warna putih dan drank blue sehingga telihat elegan dan maskulin. Mikoto mendudukan dirinya di ranjang king size Sasuke.

" Jadi apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan?" Sasuke menarik kursi meja belajarnya dan duduk didepan Mikoto.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut, mencoba untuk berbasa-basi. Hatinya tadi berdesir saat mendengar Sasukenya memanggilnya ibu, semenjak ia pindah kemari baru kali ini Sasuke memanggilnya ibu.

" Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan."

" Ibu hanya ingin tau. Banyak yang ingin ibu tanyakan pada anak ibu ini." Mikoto tersenyum, tangganya terulur mencoba membelai kepala Sasuke namun sayang Sasuke menghindar.

" Jika tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan lebih baik ibu keluar. Aku lelah" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Mikoto menatap sasuke sedih. " Sasuke maafkan ibu. Maaf karena tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan mu. Ibu salah, seharusnya ibu memikirkan perasaan kalian semua dulu." mikoto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menunduk.

" Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang ibu kembali.?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada getir. Mikoto diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang.

" Apa karena kekasih ibu sudah meninggalkan kalian?" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Mikoto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percayalah.

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Ibu tidak mengerti. Kekasih? Siapa yang mempunyai kekasih?"

" Tentu saja ibu. Memang siapa lagi." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, melihat ibunya saat ini hanya membuatnya mengingatnya kejadian itu.

" Ibu benar-benar tidak mengerti." Mikoto lihat Sasuke dengan ekpresi bingung. Bingung dengan apa yang putra bungsunya ini katakan.

" aku melihatnya sendiri. Kenapa ibu terus berpura-pura?" sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, melihat ibunya itu dengan tatapan terluka.

" Ibu tidak pernah dekat laki-laki manapun, ibu hanya mencintai ayahmu."

" Ibu bohong! Aku melihatnya. Ibu dan Hinata bersama seorang laki-laki. Kalian bertiga terlihat bahagia!."

"Apa?! Dimana kau melihat ibu?." Mikoto berdiri, mencoba menghampiri Sasuke namun Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

" Tiga tahun lalu. Tiga tahun yang lalu aku ke Kyoto sendiri. Aku ingin mencari ibu dan Hinata, tidak ada yang mau memberi tau dimana ibu tinggal. Ayah dan Itachi-nii selalu sibuk. Jadi aku ingin tinggal bersama kalian. Paman Obito bilang ibu bekerja di toko roti dan memberikan alamat itu pada ku. Tapi saat sampai di sana, yang aku lihat" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sedangkan Mikoto melihat Sasuke terkejut mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan tiga tahun lalu. Seingatnya masa itu adalahnya proses saat iya menjalani sedikit terapi karena terlalu depresi pasca bercerai.

" Sasuke kau-"

"Aku melihatnya" Sasuke berjalan mundur menjauhi Mikoto.

" ibu dan Hinata. Kalian berdua berada didepan toko roti dengan lelaki itu. Aku bahkan masih mengingat wajah laki-laki itu sampai sekarang. Jujur saja bu, apa ibu dan ayah berpisah karena ibu selingkuh dari ayah!?"

" SASUKE!" Sasuke dan Mikoto menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar seruan nyaring tersebut.

Itachi menatap marah pada adiknya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kali ini Itachi tidak akan menoleransi sikap Sasuke yang sudah kurang ajar, adiknya ini perlu diberi pelajaran. Dengan langkah lebar Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya sudah memukul pipi Sasuke.

...

" Ahh~ aku tidak tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menangis didepan mu." Naruto melepas helmnya, hidung dan matanya terlihat memerah.

" Sudah selesai kan nangisnya? Ini, lap air mata dan ingus mu. " Naruto ngambil tisu yang di belikan Hinata. Setelah Naruto menangis hinata berlari menuju mini market yang tidak jauh dari taman untuk membeli tisu dan air.

"Terimakasih, ingat jangan beri tau yang lain jika aku menangisi Sakura-chan. Awas saja jika besok ada berita aneh yang menyebar. Kau akan menerima akibat."

" Hei," Hinata menatap Naruto tidak terima.

" Kau baru saja menangis didepan ku seperti anak kecil. Lalu sekarang aku mengancam ku? Kenapa kau senang sekali mencari masalah dengan ku?" Hinata melipat tanggannya kesal.

"Bukan aku yang mencari masalah dengan mu. Tapi kau yang mencari masalah dengan ku. " Naruto berdiri dari ayunannya.

" Itu karena kau mengganggu adik kelas! " ucap Hinata.

" Tidak! Itu salahnya yang berani membuat sepatu ku kotor!" jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

" Tapi dia sudah minta maaf kan? Kenapa tidak kau maafkan." Hinata maju selangkah kelapanya mengdongak, menatap langsung wajah tampan Naruto yang menunduk melihatnya. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua saling memandang, lalu beberada detik kemudian suara tawa Hinata terdengar di ikuti dengan suara tawa Naruto.

" Hahaha, ternyata kau tidak buruk juga Hyuuga."

" Kau juga, ternyata tidak sejahat yang aku kira." Hinata mundur selangkah menjauhi Naruto.

" Aku memang tidak jahat." kata Naruto bangga.

"Benarkah, setelah yang kau lakukan padaku? Dan kau masih mengaku tidak jahat?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu ayo berdamai." Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan di sambut oleh Naruto.

" Baiklah, kurasa tidak buruk juga. Tapi aku tidak suka kau mencapuri urusanku." Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

" Asal kau tidak mengganggu orang lain, aku tidak akan ikut campur." Hinata lalu melihat jam tangannya yang sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

" Ya ampun, sudah jam delapan. Aku harus pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam." Hinata begegas mengambil tasnya, walaupun ia sempat memberi kabar pada ibunya tadi, tapi bukan berarti ibunya tidak cemas jika Hinata belum pulang juga.

" Kau bisa menumpang dengan ku." tawar Naruto, ia memalingkan wajahnya namun Hinata bisa lihat kuping Naruto yang merah karena malu.

" Tidak usah. Aku bisa menggunakan bus. Lagi pula rumahku hanya berbeda satu halte dari sini."

" Berarti kita searah. Rumahku juga kearah sana." Naruto mengambil tas dan helmnya.

" Tidak mau! Kau pasti akan mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan!" kini Hinata mulai panik. Takut karena cara mengemudi Naruto dan takut ketahuan jika ia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha.

" Aku tidak akan mengebut. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu." Naruto tertawa saat melihat Hinata yang mendelik ke arahnya.

" Aku akan pelan-pelan, aku janji. Lagi pula ibu ku pernah bilang jangan membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian di tengah malam."

" Ibu mu bilang begitu dan kau baru menerapkannya sekarang?." Naruto mengangkat bahunya cuek.

" Ayo pulang. Aku antar." Naruto menyerahkan helmnya pada Hinata, mau tidak mau pun Hinata menerimanya.

...

" Stop! Stop." Naruto menghentikan motornya saat Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

" Ada apa? Kita sudah sampai?"

Mereka memang sudah mulai memasuki perumahan tempat tinggal Hinata yang ternyata tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berhenti didepan rumah besar yang sepertinya tidak berlenghuni.

" Sampai sini saja." Hinata turun dari motor Naruto dan mengembalikan helm pemuda itu.

" Jadi ini rumahmu? Sepertinya sedang tidak ada orang." Hinata menoleh ke rumah besar di belakangnya.

" Ah bukan. Rumah ku masih beberapa blok dari sini."

" Lalu kenapa ingin berhenti disini?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya curiga.

" Ah~ aku tidak ingin kakak ku tau jika pulang di antar oleh laki-laki." _lebih tepatnya jangan sampai kau tau aku tinggal dimana_, lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

" Oh. Kakak mu termasuk sistercomplex."

"Ah ya benar. Jadi aku bisa di hukum tidak boleh keluar rumah jika ketahuan." jawab Hinata cepat.

" bukannya itu berlebihan."

" a ha ha-ha. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Rumah ku sudah dekat jadi tidak apa-apa jika berjalan kaki, lagi pula lingkungan disini aman." Naruto menatap Hinata ragu sebelum menghidupkan mesin motornya.

" ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto menjalankan motornya cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah bernafas lega.

" Hah~, sebaiknya aku segera pulang sebelum ibu khawatir."

...

" Tadaima " Hinata sampai di rumahnya saat seorang pelayan datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah panik.

" Hinata-sama anda sudah datang? Kenapa anda baru datang? Lalu kenapa anda tidak mengangkat telepon?" Hinata melihat bingung pelayan didepannya.

" Tunggu dulu Yoshiko-san . Sebaiknya Yoshiko-san jangan panik. Ada apa?" Hinata menaruh tasnya di sofa.

" Itu. Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama.." belum selesai pelayan Hinata bicara terdengar beda jatuh dari lantai dua di ikuti dengan suar ibu.

" Ibu? " Hinata panik dan langsung berlari ke arah lantai dua di ikuti oleh Yoshiko.

" Ada apa ini." saat hinata sampai di asal suara tadi, yang ia lihat adalah kedua kakaknya sedang bergulat di lantai dan ibunya yang sedang mencoba melerai mereka.

" Hinata. Tolong hentikan mereka berdua. Mereka bisa saling membunuh." Mikoto menghampiri Hinata dengan cemas.

" Kakak! Sudah. Hentikan!"

" Minta maaf pada ibu!"

BUAHK!

Itachi menindih Sasuke dan meninju pipi kiri Sasuke.

" Jangan ikut campur sialan! "

BUAHK!

Sasuke membalas pukulan Itachi dan langsung berbalik menindih Itachi.

" Tarik kata-kata mu tadi berengsek!" Itachi kembali memukul Sasuke membuat adiknya itu menjauh dari badannya. Di tariknya adiknya itu lalu ia dorong hingga s1asuke tersungkur di meja belajarnya.

Sasuke yang tidak terima langsung bangkit dan menerjang kakaknya.

" Kau! "

BUAHK

" Tidak tau."

BUAHK

" apa-apa! Aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri! Ibu dengan laki-laki lain! ." Sasuke masih menghahar wajah Itachi sedangkan Mikoto sudah menangis histeris.

"Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa " Itachi membalikan keadaan dan memukul wajah Sasuke.

" Jangan bertidak seolah hanya kau korban disini Sasuke!" Itachi kembali mememukul wajah Sasuke.

Hinata segera menghampiri kedua kakanya itu sebelum mereka berdua berujung saling membunuh.

" Kakak hentikan! " Hinata berdiri dibelakang Itachi dan mencoba menarik tangan kakanya itu namun di tepis. Sasuke yang tidak melihat ada Hinata mendorong Itachi dengan keras dan bermaksud menukul Itachi namun sayang pukulannya malah mengenai Hinata sebelum gadis itu terdorong keras. Membuat kepalanya menabrak ujung tempat tidur.

" Hinata-sama!" para pelayan yang menonton menghampiri Hinata. Seketika keadan kediaman Uchiha menjadi kacau.

Bruhk!

" Mikoto-sama pingsan!" seorang pelayan berteriak dan segera menghampiri Mikoto yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Teriakan itu sukses memvuat Itachi dan Sasuke menghentikan baku hantam mereka.

" IBU! " kedua pemuda itu bergegas melihat keadaan ibu mereka.

" MINGGIR! " tanpa memperdulikan kepalanya yang pening, Hinata berjalan cepat menuju Mikoto. Hinata mendorong kedua kakaknya mejauh dengan kasar.

" Ibu bangun." Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi kanan mikoto.

" Apa yang kalian Lihat! cepat panggil ambulan! Ibuku bisa mati! " Hinata berseru galak.

Seorang pelayan datang dan memberi tau jika tadi ia sudah memanggil ambulan tadi dan ambulan itu sudah datang. Petugas ambulan datang lalu mengangkat Mikoto menggunakan tandu, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke masih mematung ditempat mereka.

" APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU!" kakak beradik itu tersentak saat mendengar teriakan marah Hinata. Keduanya bergegas mengikuti petugas ambulan itu.

Sebelum memasuki mobil ambulan, Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kedua kakaknya.

" Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian." dengan tatapan sedingin es Hinata menatap tepat di mata Sasuke dan Itachi, setelah itu gadis itu memasuki ambulan yang sama dengan Mikoto.

" Kalian berdua juga harus kerumah sakit dan mengobati luka kalian." ujar seorang petugas sebelum menutup pintu ambulans.

...

_**Tbc**_

_**Ingat review sebagai apresiasi kalian **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**chapter 12**_

_**Watashi No Onii-san **_

_**By Ameyukio2**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**_

_**Romance, Family, Drama**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chap :**_

_**Seorang pelayan datang dan memberi tau jika tadi ia sudah memanggil ambulan tadi dan ambulan itu sudah datang. Petugas ambulan datang lalu mengangkat Mikoto menggunakan tandu, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke masih mematung ditempat mereka. **_

_**" APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU!" kakak beradik itu tersentak saat mendengar teriakan marah Hinata. Keduanya bergegas mengikuti petugas ambulan itu. **_

_**Sebelum memasuki mobil ambulan, Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kedua kakaknya. **_

_**" Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian." dengan tatapan sedingin es Hinata menatap tepat di mata Sasuke dan Itachi, setelah itu gadis itu memasuki ambulan yang sama dengan Mikoto.**_

_**" Kalian berdua juga harus kerumah sakit dan mengobati luka kalian." ujar seorang petugas sebelum menutup pintu ambulans.**_

_**...**_

Hinata berlari di lorong rumah sakit mengikuti ibunya, wajahnya panik. Hinata sempat ingin masuk ke dalam ruang UGD namun dilarang oleh seorang suster. Dengan lemas, Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya lalu merosot duduk di lantai dengan kaki menekuk.

" Hinata? " seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran Mikoto datang menghampiri Hinata, dari jas putih yang di kenakannya terlihat jelas jika orang itu seorang dokter. Hinata mendongak dan langsung berdiri saat ia melihat orang yang ia kenal.

" Paman Asura. Tolong selamatkan ibu. Aku mohon." Hinata menggenggam tangan Ashura. Ashura adalah kenlan Hinata dan Mikoto saat mereka tinggal di Kyoto. Selain dokter penyakit dalam, Ashura juga mendalami bidang psikologi, karna itu ia juga yang membantu Mikoto dulu.

" Tenang dulu. Sebaiknya kau mengobati lukamu dulu Hinata. Paman akan panggilkan suster. Untuk urusan ibumu paman akan berusaha jadi jangan khawatir." Ashura mepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata lalu memanggil suster, lalu setelah itu ia memasuki ruang UGD. Hinata mengikuti suster itu untuk menerima pertolongan pertama.

...

Saat kembali Hinata mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu sambil menatap pintu UGD dengan tatapan kosong.

Itachi dan Sasuke datang saat bersamaan. Wajah mereka lebam di beberapa area, namun sudah tidak terlihat separah tapi karena sudah di obati. Itachi duduk di sebelah Hinata, diikuti dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara terlebih dulu. Hinata yang terlalu marah dengan kedua kakaknya, jangankan bicara dia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah kedua kakaknya. Sedangkan Itachi dia sudah menatap Hinata dengan penuh rasa bersalah apa lagi setelah melihat plester luka yang ada di keningnya dan juga memar yang ada di sudut bibir Hinata semakin membuat Itachi semakin merasa bersalah. Hinata dan Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat pemuda itu berdiri.

" Mau kemana Sasuke? " melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi membuat Itachi mau tidak mau bicara kepada adiknya itu.

" Mencari angin." tampa menoleh Sasuke berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Hinata dan Itachi masih tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara. Itachi melirik adiknya yang sedang menunduk lalu kembali menatap pintu ruang UGD yang masih tertutup. Itachi berdoa agar ibunya baik-baik saja, ia akui semua ini kesalahannya seharusnya sebagai anak tertua, Itachi harus lebih sabar lagi menghadapi Sasuke.

" Nii-san, aku." Itachi menoleh saat mendengar suara Hinata.

" Aku ingin kembali ke Kyoto saja." Hinata menunduk sambil menggenggam tanggannya.

" Tunggu. Apa maksudmu?" Itachi sedikit merubah posisi duduknya agar bisa melihat Hinata lebih jelas.

" Aku akan meminta ibu agar mau kembali ke Kyoto."

" Tidak boleh. Tidak akan ada yang pergi lagi setelah ini. Tidak kau, ibu, atau siapa pun." ujar Itachi tegas.

"Sasuke-nii tidak ingin aku dan ibu ada disini. Ibu-hiks-ibu bahkan hiks sampai dibawa kesini hiks. Aku hiks ti-hiks-tidak ingin ibu sakit-hiks lagi karena Sasuke-nii hiks-hiks." Itachi terpaku melihat tubuh bergetar Hinata.

" Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan hiks ibu hiks aku-hiks-aku harus bagaimana hiks-hiks." Itachi memeluk Hinata dengan erat membuat tangisan gadis itu semakin kencang.

" Maaf. Maafkan nii-san, ini salah nii-san jadi jangan menangis Hinata. Semua akan baik-baik saja, ibu pasti akan baik-baik saja."

KLEK.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukan Itachi, Hinata langsung menghampiri Ashura yang baru saja keluar.

" Paman bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cemas.

" Syukurlah ibumu sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia mengalami serangan jantung ringan karena terlalu syok tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah kembali normal." mendengar itu membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

" Hah~ syukurlah, terimakasi tuhan." Ashura tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata lalu memberikan gadis itu Saputangannya.

" Tenang saja, sebentar lagi ibumu akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat jadi jangan khawatir. Gunakan ini dan hapus air mata dan ingusmu." Hinata mengambil saputangan yang di berikan Ashura.

Itachi melihat tidak suka dengan interaksi kedua orang di depannya. _'Apa-apaan paman ini kenapa bersikap seperti itu? Memang dokter Juga harus menghibur keluarga pasiennya? Jangan-jangan ia pedofil.'_ pikir Itachi.

" Ehem!." deheman Itachi membuat Hinata menoleh.

" Jadi dokter ibu saya baik-baik sajakan?." tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar.

" Untuk sekarang dia sudah lebih baik. Tapi tentu saja dia harus di pantau lagi." jawab Ashura ramah.

" Ah paman. Kenalkan ini kakak ku Itachi"

" Ah~ jadi kau Itachi. Aku sempat mengira kau kembaran Hinata tapi mana saudara kalian yang lain?."

" Dia sedang mencari angin." jawab itachi dingin.

" Nii-san!" Hinata mencubit lengan Itachi kesal.

" Akh- kenapa kau mencubit Nii-san." Itachi mengaduh sambil mengusap lengannya yang di cubit Hinata.

" Karena nii-san menjawab dengan tidak sopan." Hinata mendelik kesal namun di abaikan Itachi.

" Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Maaf karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Otsutsuki Ashura, saya juga dokter yang merawat Mikoto saat di Kyoto. Dia sering menceritakan tentang kalian. Terutama si kembar kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke bukan?."

" Hmm. Saya Uchiha Itachi, kakak pertama Hinata." Itachi menekankan nadanya saat menyebut nama nya Uchiha. Sekarang dia mulai berpikir kemungkin Sasuke benar saat bilang jika ia melihat ibunya dengan lelaki lain.

" Ah~ paman sudah dengar tentang ibu mu yang rujuk kembali. Tapi paman tidak tau kalo kalian sekarang tinggal di Tokyo."

" Kami pindah beberapa minggu yang lalu." jawab Hinata.

" Oh jadi begitu ya. Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa wajah kalian terdapat luka seperti itu?" Ashura menatap Hinata dengan serius.

" Urusan keluarga." sebelum Hinata menjawab, Itachi sudah lebih dulu menjawab.

" Kami ingin melihat ibu kami. Kami permisi." Itachi langsung menarik Hinata memasuki ruang UGD.

...

Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di taman rumah sakit, hari sudah malam jadi hanya ia dan beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit yang ada di taman. Sudah lebih dari lima bekas menit sasuke duduk disini tampa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan tiba-tiba ambruk seperti tadi. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ibunya.

" Sasuke. " Sasuke mendongak dan melihat ayahnya yang berdiri didepannya lengkap dengan setelan jasnya.

" Ayah? " seingatnya pelayan bilang ayahnya sedang ke Osaka, jadi seharusnya ayahnya akan kembali besok.

" Hmm." tampa meminta persetujuan Sasuke, Fugaku mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

" Kapan datang? " tanya Sasuke dengan canggung.

" Baru saja." Fugaku menyenderkan tubuhnya melonggarkan dasinya.

" Ayah langsung berangkat kemari saat mendengar ibu kalian dibawa ke rumah sakit." ucap Fugaku datar. Sasuke mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah lain tidak ingin melihat ayahnya.

" Ayah sudah dengar semuanya. Kau ingin bicara dengan ayah kan?. Ayo bicara sekarang." Sasuke masih enggan menatap Fugaku.

" Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

" Katakan." ucap Fugaku.

" Kenapa... Kenapa dulu ayah dan ibu bercerai? Apa karena ibu selingkuh?" Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Dari mana kau bisa dapat teori itu?" lalu Sasuke menceritakan bahwa dulu ia pernah ke Kyoto mencari Mikoto dan melihat ibunya itu dengan seorang pria. Mendengar cerita Sasuke, Fugaku tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

" Aku hanya ingin bertanya itu pada ibu tadi, lalu aniki datang dan memukulku."

" Nak kau tau, aku dan ibu mu menikah saat berusia 20 tahun. Usia yang sangat muda untuk menikah. Kakek mu dulu sempat melarang dan tidak memberikan restunya." Sasuke menatap ayahnya, ini pertama kali nya mendengar ayahnya bercerita.

" Ayah dan ibu sempat hidup susah. Ayah dan ibu harus banting tulang agar bisa hidup karena kakek mu tidak mau membantu sedikitpun sedangkan ibu tidak memiliki keluarga lagi jadi tidak ada yang bisa membantu . Lalu setelah dua tahun kehidupan kami lebih baik, ayah mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus dan ibumu membuka toko kue walaupun kecil. Lalu setelah itu Itachi lahir. Dan entah bagaimana kakekmu mulai membuka hatinya. Dia menyuruh ku dan ibumu pindah ke rumah utama dan kembali menjalankan perusahaan. Tapi kami menolak, kami lebih nyaman tinggal di rumah kecil itu." Sasuke masih tetap mendengarkan cerita Fugaku.

" Lalu lima tahun kemudian kalian lahir, dan ayah memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan kakek kali untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar. Saat itu aku juga sedang mencoba mendirikan perusahaan baru dan kakek kalian bilang akan memberikan suntikan dana tapi ayah menolak. Ayah ingin melakukan semua itu dengan usaha sendiri, ayah tidak ingin bergantung pada kakek mu. Kau tentu tau betapa tingginya harga diri seorang Uchiha." Fugaku tersenyum samar.

" Karena itu ayah bekerja keras sampai melupakan perasaan ibumu dan kalian, tapi semuanya membuahkan hasil. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh tahun ayah berhasil perusahaan kita sekarang. Tapi saat itu ayah masih saja belum puas. Ayah semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan tapi ibu mu masih tetap sabar. Lalu" Fugaku menghentikan Ceritanya sejenak.

" Lalu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Saat itu ayah dekat dengan seseorang. Dia rekan kerja ayah." ekpresi Sasuke berubah menjadi kaku.

" Dulu kami sering makan malam bersama, wanita itu mengingatkan ayah pad saat pertama kali bertemu dengan ibu mu. tapi hanya sebatas itu. Ayah akui saat itu ayah sempat tegoda tapi ayah tidak ingin menyakiti hati ibu mu. Jadi ayah mengakhiri hubungan dengan wanita itu. Tapi wanita itu tidak terima. Ayah tidak tau apa yang wanita itu katakan pada ibu mu karena setelah itu ibu mu tau ayah berselingkuh dan langsung meminta cerai."

" Dan ayah langsung menerimanya begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke.

" Itu adalah kesalahan yang paling ayah sesali."

" Lalu kenapa ayah tidak pernah menyampaikan surat yang ibu kirimkan pada ku." Sasuke berdiri lalu menatap ayahnya.

" Ayah marah karena ibu mu menceraikan ayah dan pergi membawa Hinata. Ayah tidak ingin dia membawamu juga. Ayah pikir dengan begitu ibu mu akan kembali kepada ayah tapi ternyata butuh waktu lebih dari lima tahun untuk membuatnya mau kembali bersama." fugaku diam sejenak.

"Maafkan ayah Sasuke." Sasuke memandang ayahnya tidak percaya.

" Bagaimana mungkin ayah melakukan itu pada ku!. Ayah membuat ku membenci ibu dan Hinata!." Fugaku berdiri mendekati Sasuke.

" Karena itu. Kau boleh membenci ayah tapi jangan benci ibu dan adikmu. Ayah harap kau memikirkan perkataanku sasuke." Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan anak itu.

...

Sakura baru akan masuk ke alam mimpi jika saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi. Dengan kesal Sakura mengambil poselnya namun kekesalan itu menghilang saat ia melihat siapa penelpon itu.

" Halo, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

" Kau dimana Sakura?"

" Tentu saja sedang dirumah." Sakura melihat jam yang berada di meja belajarnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menelponya jam segini.

" Keluar lah."

" Eh maksudnya?."

" Keluarlah aku didepan rumah mu."

"Hah?" dengan cepat Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela, dan benar saja dari jendela ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersender di kap mobil.

" Aku akan segera kesana." Sakura segera mengambil jaketnya dan menyisir rambutnya tidak lupa juga sedikit memakai lipglos Dibibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum cerah, seketika rasa Kantuknya hilang saat melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Namun senyum itu menghilang saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan lebam.

" Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi? " Sakura menyentuh kedua pipi sasuke Dengan khawatir. Sasuke memegang kedua tanggan Sakura dan membawa tangan itu menjauh dari wajahnya lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu terpaku.

" Sasuke-kun?"

" 10 menit." kata Sasuke datar. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka lalu memeluk pinggang Sakura.

" Eh?."

" Hanya 10 menit. Biarkan aku seperti ini 10 menit saja." bisik Sasuke.

Dengan ragu Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan pundaknya yang basah. "Hmm. Tidak apa-apa, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke-kun boleh bercerita padaku, aku ada disini. " ucap Sakura dengan lembut, ia bisa merasakan pelukan sasuke yang mengerat.

...

**T****bc**

**Cuitan author:**

**Hai ketemu lagi adakah yang menanti fic ini update? **

**Maaf karena update yang ngaret ini. Tiba-tiba inspirasi menghilang bagai di telan bumi dan baru muncul lagi beberapa hari yang lalu hehehe. Untuk chap ini saya mau berfokus untuk menyesaikan masalah keluarga Uchiha dan akan benar-benar berakhir di chap depan lalu setelah itu baru berfokus pada kisah cinta naruhina dan sasusaku. Jadi tolong baca terus fic ini ya jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan jejak kalian sebagai apresiasi dan penyemangat untuk saya yang sepertinya sekarang mulai mager untuk update hahaha.**

**Tertanda si author**

**Ameyukio2**


	13. Chapter 13

_**chapter 13**_

_**Watashi No Onii-san **_

_**By Ameyukio2**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**_

_**Romance, Family, Drama**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc**_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chap :**_

**Sakura segera mengambil jaketnya dan menyisir rambutnya tidak lupa juga sedikit memakai lipglos Dibibirnya. **

**Sakura tersenyum cerah, seketika rasa Kantuknya hilang saat melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Namun senyum itu menghilang saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan lebam.**

**" Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi? " Sakura menyentuh kedua pipi sasuke Dengan k****hawatir****. Sasuke memegang kedua tanggan Sakura dan membawa tangan itu menjauh dari wajahnya lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu terpaku. **

**" Sasuke-kun?"**

**" 10 menit." kata Sasuke datar. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka lalu memeluk pinggang Sakura. **

**" Eh?."**

**" Hanya 10 menit. Biarkan aku seperti ini 10 menit saja." bisik Sasuke.**

**Dengan ragu Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan pundaknya yang basah. "Hmm. Tidak apa-apa, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke-kun boleh bercerita padaku, aku ada disini. " ucap Sakura dengan lembut, ia bisa merasakan pelukan sasuke yang mengerat. **

**...**

" Sudah merasa lebih baik? " Sakura menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat ke arah Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk didepan teras klinik tradisional milik keluarga Haruno yang berada disamping rumah gadis itu.

"Hmm." Sasuke menyeruput tehnya.

" Terimakasi Sakura. " Sasuke meletakan cangkir itu di tempat semula. Sakura tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

" Jadi Sasuke-kun sudah mau cerita?" Sasuke terdiam cukup lama membuat Sakura ragu dan berfikir mungkin Sasuke masih belum mempercayainya.

" Apa kau pernah mencoba membenci seseorang yang kau sayang? ."

"Eh? " Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Aku... Padahal aku sudah mencoba membencinya. Hampir lima tahun aku hidup dengan mencoba membenci mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun aku mencoba kenapa hatiku malah semakin sakit." Sasuke menunduk. Sedangkan Sakura memandang kekasihnya itu dengan sedih. Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat sehancur ini.

" Sasuke-kun " Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

" Tapi setelah sekian lama aku membencinya, aku baru tau jika selama ini bukan hanya aku yang tersakiti. Bahwa semua yang aku yakini selama ini ternyata sebuah kesalahan. " Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sayu.

" Aku harus bagaimana Sakura? Dia pasti tidak akan memaafkanku." Sakura menatap Sasuke. Hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

" Kalau begitu meminta maaflah Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tau masalah apa yang sedang Sasuke-kun hadapi sekarang. Tapi jika Sasuke-kun sudah menyadarinya, bukankah akan lebih baik jika meminta maaf lebih dulu. Tidak perduli apakah orang itu akan memaafkan atau tidak." Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke yang lebam dengan lembut.

" Apakah aku bisa di maafkan?"

" Tentu saja, tidak perduli bagaimana pun hasilnya setidaknya Sasuke-kun sudah mengakui kesalahan pada orang itu. Sasuke-kun tau, tidak ada kata terlambat. Sasuke-kun hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk menyadari semuanya. Jadi akan lebih baik jika Sasuke-kun meminta maaf dari pada tidak sama sekali. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum lembut. sasuke terdiam lalu berdiri. Setelah bercerita dengan dengan gadis didepannya setidaknya membuat beban di pundaknya sedikit terasa ringan.

" Terima kasih sakura." Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura sambil tersenyum, membuat Sakura terpana, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Walaupun wajahnya lebam tapi itu tepat tidak membuat ketampanan hilang dari wajah Sasuke.

sakura tersenyum laku memeluk Sasuke. " hum. Sama-sama sasuke-. Tapi lain kali tolong, jangan datang lagi dengan wajah penuh luka seperti ini, Sasuke-kun membuatku sangat khawatir." Sasuke membalas pelukan sakura.

" Hmm. Maafkan aku." Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Aku mau pulang. Masuklah Sakura, ini sudah malam. Tidak perlu mengantarku, Maaf karena datang ditengah malam seperti ini." Sasuke lalu mengecup pipi sakura lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam karena kecupan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

...

Hinata duduk sambil memandang Mikoto yang masih belum sadar. Setelah kakanya menyelesaikan masalah administrasi, ibunya langsung di pindahkan ke ruang VVIP. Dokter bilang ibunya sudah lebih baik dan sedang istirahat. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak membuat hinata tetang, setidaknya ia harus melihat ibunya membuka mata.

" Hinata pulanglah biar nii-san yang menjaga ibu." Itachi menepuk pundak hinata.

" Aku ingin di sini saja. Sebaiknya nii-san saja yang pulang. nii-san harus istirahat, nii-san pasti lelah setelah adu pukulan dengan Sasuke-nii." Itachi meringis mendengar sindiran Hinata.

"Hinata, maafkan nii-san. Seharusnya nii-san lebih sabar menghadapi Sasuke. Ini semua salah nii-san."

" Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Nii-san harus meminta maaf pada ibu." jawab Hinata lembut. Mendengar itu Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

" Pasti. Jika perlu nii-san akan bersujud didepan ibu.

" pada Sasuke-nii juga. Bagaimanapun juga nii-san tidak boleh berkelahi." lanjut Hinata.

" baiklah. Karena itu pulanglah dan istirahat. Biar nii-san yang menjaga ibu."

" tidak. Aku ingin disini." jawab Hinata.

" Hinat-"

" kalian berdua pulanglah." Hinata dan Itachi menoleh dan melihat fugaku yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Ayah kapan datang? " Itachi menghampiri Fugaku dan mengambil jas ayahnya lalu menggantungnya.

" Baru saja." jawab Fugaku sambil mendekati Hinata.

" Ayah akan menjaga ibu. Jadi kalian pulanglah." Hinata berdiri lalu menyerahkan kursi yang semula ia duduki kepada fugaku.

" Tapi ayah baru saja datang dari osaka bukan? Ayah pasti lelah."

" Aku bisa tidur di sofa atau menyuruh petugas membawa kasur extra kemari. Kalian berdua pulanglah. Dan kau Itachi, selama ibu berada di rumah sakit. Semua urusan kantor ayah serahkan kepada mu." jawab Fugaku tenang.

" Tapi ayah-"

" Jangan membantah." Hinata menunduk saat mendengar suara fugaku yang berubah dingin.

" Baiklah ayah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ayo Hinata." Itachi mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi bersama Hinata.

...

itachi melirik pada Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan macet melalui jendela. Sejak mobil mereka keluar dari area rumah sakit, tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara. itachi kembali mencoba fokus pada jalan di depannya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Hinata, apa lagi saat melihat plester luka di dahi hinata membuat rasa bersalah Itachi semakin besar.

" Ehem. " Itachi berdeham membuat Hinata melirik sekilas itachi.

"Hinata."

" Ya? " Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi yang terlihat fokus menyetir.

" Ano, itu" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Hinata menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Apa itu sakit? " Itachi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah mereka. sambil menunggu pelayan yang membuka gerbang rumah, Itachi menghadap kearah Hinata.

" Luka mu, apa masih sakit? " Hinata menyentuh plester luka di dahinya walau hanya luka kecil, tetap saja sakit karena tadi mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

" Sudah tidak sakit lagi nii-san." Hinata bisa melihat tatapan bersalah saat Itachi memandangnnya. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Hinata pelan, lalu pandangannya berpindah pada luka lebam di sudut bibir hinata. Hinata sedikit meringis saat itachi juga menyentuh lebam di sudut bibirnya.

" Maafkan nii-san. " Itachi memandang sedih Hinata. Walaupun tadi Hinata sangat marah pada kakaknya ini, namun melihat wajah bersalah kakaknya membuat ia menjadi tidak tega.

" Nii-san . Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil." Hinata mencoba tersenyum.

" Seharusnya aku lebih sabar sebagai anak yang paling tua. Lihat lebam ini pasti akan membekas cukup lama."

" Tidak apa nii-san aku bisa menutupinya dengan make up nanti atau di kompres dengan air hangat. Lagi pula Ita-nii dan Sasuke-nii mempunyai luka lebih banyak dari ku kan. " Hinata tertawa kecil.

" Nii-san dan Sasuke itu laki-laki, jadi wajar jika terluka seperti ini. Tapi kau kan perempuan, maafkan nii-san ya." Itachi kembali melajukan mobilnya memasuki perkarangan keluarga Uchiha dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

" Bagaimana jika kita keklinik kecantikan saja? Mereka pasti bisa membuat wajah mu mulus lagi." Hinata tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Itachi, apa lagi melihat wajah khawatir kakaknya yang menurut Hinata lucu. Hinata menepuk-nepuk kepala itachi, walaupun ia tau perbuatannya ini tidak sopan tapi Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

" Aduhh~ ternyata kakak ku ini sangat mengkhawatirkan wajah adiknya ini ya."

"Hei, tentu saja kau ini adik kesayangan ku tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti mu."

" Hihihi, terimakasih nii-san. Tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula klinik kecantikan itu malah." Itachi memandang tidak terima pada Hinata.

" Hinata, keluarga uchiha tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena pergi keklinik kencantikan, jadi jangan memikirkan itu. Jika mau nii-san bisa membeli klinik kecantikan untukmu."

" Baiklah baiklah terserah nii-san saja." Itachi tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Hinata, lalu ia keluar dari mobil di ikuti dengan Hinata.

" Sepertinya Sasuke-nii sudah pulang." saat ingin memasuki rumah Hinata melihat mobil Sasuke yang sudah terparkir rapi di garasi.

" Biarkan saja." jawab Itachi datar.

" Nii-san juga harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke-nii."

" Hmm."

" Nii-san! Sasuke-nii kan juga adik Ita-nii. Lagi pula yang aku dengar Ita-nii yang memukul lebih dulu."

" Hah, baiklah nii-san akan mengurus itu. Beristirahat lah, besok kamu boleh tidak sekolah jika mau." Itachi mengelus kepala Hinata sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu kekamarnya.

...

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya, kemarin ia memang bilang jika lebam di sudut bibirnya hanya perlu ditutupi make up. Tapi bagaimanapun hinata berusaha tetap saja warna keunguan di sudut bibir hinata terlihat, apa lebih baik Hinata mengikuti saran Itachi saja untuk bolos hari ini. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

" Tidak, seorang Uchiha Hinata tidak boleh bolos. Aku sudah menggunakan jatah bolos ku saat pergi dengan Gaara beberapa hari lalu, jadi tidak bisa bolos lagi." Hinata kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin.

" Sepertinya jika ditutupi dengan consiler lebamnya akan sedikit samar. Hah~ kenapa saat satu luka sembuh harus ada luka lain lagi " Hinata mengambil botol consiler dari dalam kotak berukuran sedang yang berada di atas meja. Lalu mengoleskan sedikit di sudut bibirnya sebelum meratakan krim itu, sekarang lebam di sudut bibir hinata sudah tertutupi walaupun masih terlihat samar. Walaupun Hinata tidak terlalu suka berdandan tapi dia mempunyai alat make up yang cukup lengkap, tentu saja itu semua di dapatnya dari Itachi dan Mikoto sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Melihat penampilannya sekali lagi, Hinata lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi berangkat sekolah.

...

" Ohayou Hinata"

" Ohayou Ino-san" hinata membalas sapaan Ino sebelum ia menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

" Eii~ aku bertanya tanya kenapa kau masih bersikap formal pada ku, padahal kita teman. Akan lebih baik jika kau menghilangkan sufix san di belakang nama ku, tapi tenang saja tidak usah buru-buru. Ah, ngomong-ngomong Sakura sepertinya datang terlambat. Tidak seperti biasanya." Hinata menoleh kebangku kosong didepannya, benar yang Ino katakan. Tidak biasanya Sakura belum datang, padah 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

" Apa Sakura-san masih sakit ya?"

" Tapi kemarin Sakura bilang hari ini dia akan berangkat sekolah. Lagi pula kemarin dia bilang jika dia sudah lebih baik."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka sedikit kasar dan Sakura dengan nafas tidak beraturan dan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan masuk kedalam kelas.

" Ah, syukurlah tepat waktu." Sakura duduk bersandar di kursinya sambil mengantur kembali nafasnya.

" Ohayou Sakura-san" sapa Hinata.

" Hei jidat, tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat."

" Hah, semalam aku tidur larut malam. Karena itu tadi aku kesiangan pig, kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku semalam." jawab Sakura sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya.

" Wah, walaupun kau mendapat beasiswa. Bukan berarti kau harus belajar hingga larut seperti itu. Kau juga harus memikirkan tubuh mu Sakura."

" Eiis~ bukan itu. Aku akan bercerita padamu nanti." jawab Sakura acuh sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya.

" Hei tapi-" perkataan Ino terpotong saat pundaknya di tepuk Hinata.

" Ino-san, Anko-sensei datang sebaiknya kembali ketempat dudukmu."

...

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mikoto. Padahal sudah lewat 10 menit pemuda itu diam, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut.

" Ada yang bisa di bantu? " Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat seorang perawat penyapanya.

" Tidak, terimakasi."

" Masuk saja jika ingin masuk. " ucap perawat itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah menetapkan hatinya Sasuke meraih ganggang pintu dan masuk ke kadalam ruangan Mikoto. Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Mikoto yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Mikoto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hati Sasuke saat melihat senyum ibunya.

" ah Sasuke-kun. Kamu datang " dengan canggung Sasuke duduk di kursi samping Mikoto. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

" Kenapa kau ada disini dan tidak sekolah Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke diam dan menunduk.

" Apa luka mu masih sakit? Nanti ibu akan memarahi Itachi, jadi kau tenang saja." Sasuke bisa merasakan elusan tangan Mikoto di kepalanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya karena rasa bersalah yang semakin besar. Kenapa ibunya masih bersikap baik padanya setelah semua sikap dingin Sasuke.

Mikoto memandang putra dengan khawatir. " apa kau sedang ada masalah? Apa ibu berbuat salah?"

" ibu... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

" tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa? " Sasuke mendongak dan melihat Mikoto.

" Apa pernah terbesit dipikiran ibu untuk selingkuh?" Mikoto menatap putranya dengan bingung, dan setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin barulah ia sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Selama ibu hidup, ibu hanya mencitai ayah mu. Ibu tidak tau dari mana kamu mendapat pikiran seperti itu. Bahkan saat ayah dan ibu bercerai, ibu masih mencintai ayah mu."

" Jadi ibu benar-benar tidak selingkuh? Lalu bagaimana dengan paman yang aku liat saat di Kyoto?" Sasuke lalu menceritakan semuanya.

" ibu tidak tau siapa paman yang kau maksud, yang pasti tidak pernah ingin menikah lagi. Bagi ibu keluarga ibu sekarang sudah cukup." Mikoto tersenyun lembut pada Sasuke. Setelah mendengar penjelasan mikoto, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya memeluk Mikoto sambil mengucapkan maaf.

" ibu maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku." Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, ibu senang karena semua sudah selesai. Ibu harap kau tidak bersikap dingin lagi." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanannya.

" Lihat anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis." dengan tangan kecilnya Mikoto menghapus air mata Sasuke.

" ibu aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" kamu juga haru meminta maaf pada Hinata juga. Bagaimanapun dia adik mu, ibu tau hubungan kalian merenggang."

"Hmm" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum.

" Kau juga harus meminta maaf denganku." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Kakak? Sejak kapan ada disini?"

" Tentu saja aku yang menjaga ibu sejak tadi, dan kau bisa-bisanya membolos pelajaran." jawab Itachi sambil berjalan mendekat.

" Karna aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan ibu." ucap Sasuke sambil mebuang muka, tapi itachi tau jika adiknya itu sedang malu.

"Karena kau sudah meminta maaf dengan ibu, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." ucap Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke. Sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum senang melihat interaksi kedua putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Maafkan kerterlamabatan yang amat terlambat ini. Saya harap masih ada yang mau baca fic ini jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebagai apresiasi kalian ya ****＼（****ω****）／**


End file.
